La dernière chance vient du futur part 2
by OddLittlePlume
Summary: Il est dangereux de bouleverser l'ordre du temps. Ambre réalise que toutes ces choses qu'elle pense avoir vécu à Poudlard n'étaient qu'un rêve. Un rêve qu'elle a fait pendant trois jours de coma depuis son arrivée en 1997. Prémonition ou simple cauchemar, que va-t-elle faire ? DM/OC, HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapitre 1: Une prophétie pour les descendants... ~

Avant de mourir, Sibylle Trelawney – celle qui avait scellé une première fois le destin d'Harry Potter – fit une dernière prédiction. Cette prophétie disait :

**Celui qui a été marqué par le Lord Noir va échouer.**

**Les descendants de l'élu et de celui qui a observé pour le bien,**

**Naîtrons le même jour.**

**Ils auront le pouvoir de libérer ce qui a été asservi.**

**La solution est passée, le problème est présent et**

**Les ténèbres sont futures.**

Si le personnage était en soi assez lugubre, jamais sa faculté de faire ses prédictions n'avait été remis en cause. Harry Potter échoua, le monde sombra dans les ténèbres, et tout ne fut plus que souffrance, peur et chaos. On lui prédit des héritiers, et ce que ne fut pas faux. Il eut deux enfants, et le plus étrange, il fut celui qui les porta et qui leur donna naissance. Le début de cette histoire à en faire frissonner les enfants ne saurait être dévoilé dans les détails une seconde fois. Mais Ambre et Dan, des faux jumeaux, aimaient leurs pères malgré les conditions particulières dans lesquelles ils avaient été élevés. Leurs pères au pluriel, quel début d'histoire oublierait de préciser leur ascendance ? Ils étaient les mystérieux enfants du Survivant et du Bâtard des Cachots de Poudlard. N'était-ce pas pour le moins troublant ?

De tels commentaires tels que : « Puisqu'il n'a pas eu la mère, il prend le fils, quelle perversion. » entendait-on partout en Grande Bretagne. Rien ni quiconque ne pouvait séparer un amour sincère, et peu importait que les deux membres du couple soient du même sexe. On prédisait déjà que leur fils serait homosexuel et leur fille nymphomane, car vivre dans un monde sans mère les rendraient détraqués sexuels. Et voilà de quoi faire taire les mauvaises langues. Harry et Severus passèrent leur temps à tenter de rattraper l'échec du plus jeune laissant l'éducation de leurs enfants à Hermione et quelques professeurs expérimentés, qui n'étaient en fait que des membres de l'ordre. Hermione était veuve et s'occupait de ses deux enfants, Rose et Hugo. Elle avait un amour et une inquiétude aussi large que celle de feu Mrs Molly Weasley. Mais tout cela n'est que des souvenirs, des souvenirs balayés par les esprits échauffés d'Ambre et de Dan alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de prendre cette potion que Severus les enjoignait de prendre.

Cette potion qui leur ferait faire un saut dans le temps. Un saut permanent. Peu importait les tentatives, jamais leurs parents ne les auraient accompagnés, ils devaient les abandonner face au danger imminent, car les mangemorts étaient en train d'envahir leur refuge avec maintes envies funestes. Ambre dit alors ces paroles qu'elle regretta, son frère et elles virent leur parents se faire assassiner, sous leurs yeux avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon ayant le goût acre et amer du laboratoire de feu Severus Snape. La suite, Ambre ne la connut pas, ou tout du moins, elle ne commença que bien après leur arrivée en 1997, vingt ans plus tôt à partir de leur seizième anniversaire, situé au premier mai.

Ambre avait du mal encore à faire la distinction entre son rêve et la réalité. Pendant les trois jours entre son arrivée et son réveil, elle était tombée dans le coma suite à un effet secondaire grave de la potion. Durant ce coma, elle rêva bien que pour elle ce fut comme si elle l'avait réellement vécu, elle rêva d'une vie qu'elle aurait menée à Poudlard. Elle en avait honte. Cela parlait d'amour, de trahison, mais beaucoup de colère, de noirceur, de crimes et de magie douteuse. Certains éléments de la réalité se trouvaient être, par hasard, comme dans son rêve. Puis alors elle se posa la question, n'avait-elle pas rêvé de certains éléments qu'elle avait vus uniquement dans les souvenirs de tante Hermione, dans une pansine clandestine ? Elle tenta de s'en convaincre, mais le dit Malefoy persistait dans ses pensées. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et pourquoi elle ? Il se pouvait ce blond l'attire, parce qu'il était son genre, mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir remarqué beaucoup plus tôt, pendant ses exercices de recherche dans les souvenirs ? Étrange, très étrange.

Après plusieurs tests il se révéla qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle de son accident temporel. L'infirmière lui conseilla vivement d'y aller avec précaution avec la magie. Profitant d'un tour à la salle de bain, elle releva son haut et se regarda dans la glace. Il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur son ventre, ces choses, ces images qu'elle avait en tête n'étaient que des chimères. Elle enceinte ? Jamais. Il fut décidé qu'elle resterait une semaine en observation à l'infirmerie puisqu'elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait. Enfin, ce que le directeur voudrait. Dan vint lui rendre visite tous les jours, lui apportant des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles, des baguettes réglisse et un paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu. C'était dingue que cela existe encore. Dans leur monde, les confiseries avaient toutes étés brûlées, les bonbons étaient des denrées rares quand on ne savait pas les créer.

« Ça va ?

- Ça fait quinze fois que tu me le demandes, oui, je, vais, bien. » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

Ambre tenait plus de Harry avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts, mais tenait de Severus ses cheveux plats et sa peau extrêmement pâle. Elle était frêle et tenait plus de la constitution de Harry que de son second père. Le visage de Dan se referma et Ambre savait bien qu'il était sincère. Elle ne avait juste marre de se retrouver là à rien faire, c'était une femme d'action. Si on pouvait considérer qu'à seize ans, elle était femme. Dan était brun tirant sur le roux, il se doutait que cette couleur de cheveux était un mixe de gènes de ses grands-parents, mais de là à dire lesquels, il n'en était pas là. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon, et sa carrure était large, il tenait tout cela de Severus. A part ses genoux noueux, cela, il les tenait bien d'Harry, ainsi que sa peau mordorée. Bien qu'ils soient différents, ils arboraient les mêmes expressions que leurs pères, faisant d'eux de vrais Potter-Snape dans l'âme.

« Qu'est-ce que je manque ? » demanda Ambre, « Tu as vu Dumbledore ?

- Il nous permet de rester ici jusqu'à ce que la potion révélatrice d'ADN soit envoyée par le ministère de la magie.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? » S'exclama la jeune fille.

« Père a fait un scandale. » avoua Dan en parlant de Severus, « Il a crié au complot jusqu'à ce qu'on lui prouve le contraire.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et Papa ? » Demanda-t-elle en parlant de Harry, ayant un peu plus d'espoir.

« Figure-toi que...

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, il sort avec Ginny Weasley.

- Quoi ? » Dit-elle à nouveau, il y eut comme un effet d'écho.

« Il n'a pas encore viré gay. » Fit Dan plus direct.

« EURK !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Papa, hétéro ? Autant dire que Preeves est doux comme un agneau.

- Aaaaaaaaaah je vais vomir... »

Quelques heures plus tard, Pomfresh arriva avec un colis dans les mains.

« Vous tombez bien vous deux, j'ai reçu une chouette provenant tout droit du ministère de la magie. » lança-t-elle.

Le colis était tamponné de l'expéditeur, le département de filiation qui s'occupait principalement des affaires de familles sorcières, en cas d'illégitimité la plupart du temps. C'était eux qui fixaient les pensions alimentaires à l'occasion. À l'instant où l'infirmière avait informé les voyageurs temporels, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas derrière elle, laissant entrer Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagal elle-même aux côtés du jeune Harry Potter.

« Vos mensonges vont cesser ! Et vous en payerez le prix sales morveux ! » S'écria Severus à l'égard des jumeaux, il était trop indigné pour être calme.

« Severus allons, calmez-vous, nous ferons la lumière sur ce mystère rapidement. Pompom ?

- La potion est prête, je l'ai divisé en quatre afin d'isoler les parents et les enfants. Dan ? Approchez, je vais vous prendre quelques gouttes de sang, ça ne sera pas long. »

Se faisant elle piqua le bout de son doigt avec une aiguille et recueillit dans une éprouvette les gouttes de son sang. Elle sortit une autre éprouvette avec le sang d'Ambre qu'elle avait prélevé pour des tests plus tôt. Elle répartit scrupuleusement les échantillons dans deux cols chacun, en prenant bien soin de ne pas les mélanger. Elle y ajouta un peu de la potion envoyée par le ministère et chaque bol prirent une teinte distincte et unique révélant la filiation fraternelle entre Dan et Ambre. Seuls des frères et sœurs arboraient la même couleur de base pendant ce test. Severus fut le premier à donner son sang, l'ajoutant en premier au bol contenant le sang d'Ambre puis à celui avec le sang de Dan. Les bols prirent une teinte rouge, c'était signe qu'ils étaient des descendants directs.

« C'est impossible ! » Cria-t-il, prenant une teinte livide et s'en allant sans demander son reste.

« Severus ! » Appela le directeur abattu par sa réaction.

« Potter, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela ? » Demanda la directrice de Gryffondor.

« Vous m'avez promis que vous ne révéleriez rien à mon oncle et ma tante si les résultats sont...

- Certes, mais s'il s'avère que les résultats sont positifs, pensez un peu aux conséquences. Vous risqueriez de tomber dans quelque chose qui vous dépasse, une seconde fois.

- Il faut que je sache Professeur. Je m'en voudrai si je ne le fais pas, vous comprenez ?

- Bien. »

Harry tourna sa tête vers les deux jumeaux qui semblaient pourtant avoir son âge. Quelle galère les avait amenés dans ce temps ? Il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille, quitte à les traiter comme des frères et sœurs plutôt que comme des enfants. Il ne savait pas comment il allait l'annoncer à Ginny si les résultats étaient positifs. Est-ce que cela signifierait qu'il était gay sans le savoir ? Il donna un peu de son sang pour être sûr, ne pas se faire d'illusions. Le verdict fut sans appel, les potions virèrent au rouge. Il en fut sidéré.

« Albus. » Fit Minerva.

« Restons calmes. » Demanda-t-il la voix apaisante, regardant au fond de la pièce les jumeaux qui murmuraient entre eux inaudiblement.

« Ils s'en rendraient pas compte...

- Non...

- On n'est même pas les bienvenus...

- Ça craint...

- Puissance mille même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Seules ces bribes de conversations purent être entendues par l'antique ouïe de Dumbledore. Il posa sa main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry puis se dirigea vers les jumeaux.

« Ne craignez rien. Jusqu'à ce que tout entre en ordre, je vais vous prendre sous mon aile. » Dit-il avec un sourire grave d'où perçait un soupçon de malice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver monsieur ? » Demanda Dan en avisant les potions rendues positives.

« Je vais vous prendre sous ma tutelle les enfants, le temps que tout se calme. Demain vous passerez un test de positionnement afin de voir si vous pouvez entrer en sixième année ou si vous reprendrez la sixième année au trimestre prochain avec des cours de rattrapage. Je vous apporterai ce soir le Choixpeau afin que vous soyez répartis, et j'enverrai un message à Madame Guipure afin qu'elle vienne prendre des mesures pour votre futur uniforme.

Après quelques informations complémentaires, Dumbledore s'en alla, accompagné de McGonagal. Harry resta un instant à regarder les faux jumeaux puis détourna les yeux et s'en alla. Ils étaient ses enfants, ils avaient de lui mais tenaient également de la terreur des cachots. Penser que celui-ci était gay, voire qu'il avait une vie sexuelle, l'écœurait. Harry n'était pas gay. Finalement il fut décidé que Dan pourrait dormir à l'infirmerie avec sa sœur, afin de rendre leur situation plus stable. Albus revint le soir, peu avant le dîner, accompagné du Choixpeau. En quelques phrases brèves il expliqua ce que c'était, son rôle, et d'où il provenait. Il expliqua les différentes maisons également, leurs qualités pour l'essentiel.

« Qui est né le premier ? » Demanda Albus.

« Moi. » Répondit Dan.

« Eh bien, passe en premier sous le regard du Choixpeau dans ce cas jeune homme. »

Et Albus posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Dan sans plus de cérémonie, tandis qu'il piochait une dragée de Bertie Crochue qu'Ambre gardait sur sa table de nuit il en fut déçu. Dumbledore n'avait jamais de chance avec ces dragées.

/ Difficile... Très difficile. Les voyageurs temporels sont si difficiles à décrypter. Hum... /

- La vache. Eh ! Il parle dans ma tête ! Il est dans ma tête ! » S'exclama Dan.

« Ne le repoussez pas avec l'occlumencie surtout, vous risqueriez d'avoir des problèmes de mémoire irréversibles. » Dit Albus d'un air anodin, assis sur un fauteuil non loin.

/ Je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage. Des grandes choses, un désir de faire ses preuves, de l'ambition. Oui. Un fort désir d'être heureux. Alors, où vais-je te mettre… /

« Je sais pas, peut-être là où j'aurai le moins de mal à faire tout ça ? » Raisonna Dan dans sa tête.

/ Ah, je sais ! GRYFFONDOR ! /

« Félicitations Mr Potter-Snape. Je vous souhaite les meilleures choses dans votre nouvelle maison. À votre tour Miss Potter-Snape. »

La mort dans l'âme, Ambre accepta de mettre le Choixpeau. Dans son rêve elle arrivait à Serpentard et tout virait au cauchemar. Elle ne voulait pas que cette partie de son rêve se produise !

/ Ah, encore une voyageuse du temps !/ Cria le Choixpeau dans sa tête.

« Heu... »

/ Je vois... Je vois... /

Mais le Choixpeau, qui, à son habitude, prenait moins de temps pour choisir que de dire Quidditch, s'emmêlait les coutures. Et voilà cinq minutes qu'Ambre portait le Choixpeau, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Il semblait qu'elle avait les qualités pour entrer dans toutes, certains défauts également, mais que rien ne penchait dans la balance. Dumbledore fut le premier à agir, et lui retira le Choixpeau sans qu'il énonce sa sentence.

« Les séquelles dues au voyage temporel ont dû altérer la capacité de lire dans votre esprit. » raisonna Dumbledore, « À moins que vous n'ayez trouvé une maison pour cette jeune fille mon cher ? » demanda Albus en levant le Choipeau au niveau de ses yeux.

« Je... Je... Je ne sais pas.

-Très bien. Miss Potter-Snape, c'est à vous de choisir la maison dans laquelle vous voulez aller. En tant que chapeaufloue, vous avez le droit de choisir. »

Et là se posait le problème. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être à Serpentard puisque Voldemort en était issu, et que son papa avait refusé d'y aller justement parce que celui qui avait tué ses parents y avait été. Son père quant à lui, qui avait été réparti à Serpentard, avait mal tourné avant de revenir dans l'ordre du Phœnix. Là... On lui offrait de choisir. Elle pouvait aller à Gryffondor avec son frère. Alors pourquoi ne sautait-elle pas sur l'occasion ? Elle n'était pas sage, et autant dire, pas douée du tout pour les devinettes. Serdaigle n'était pas pour elle, même si elle aimait savoir. Quant à Poufsouffle, elle n'était peut-être pas assez gentille pour y être. Elle ne savait pas.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Voilà qui confirmait ses pensées. Ambre était stratège, c'était sa particularité en combat. Dan lui, fonçait dans le tas et dégommait ce qu'il y avait à dégommer. Elle lut dans les yeux de son frère son envie qu'elle le rejoigne à Gryffondor, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas comme lui.

« Serdaigle. » Dit-elle elle n'avait fait qu'y penser alors pourquoi était-ce sorti à voix haute ?

Le visage de Dumbledore s'illumina, celui de son frère se décomposa.

« Très bon choix Miss Potter-Snape. »

Pourtant elle avait cette boule dans son ventre lui hurlant qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle aurait dû choisir la même maison que son frère, était-ce trop tard ? À en voir Dumbledore, d'un point de vue administratif, oui pour Dan c'était trop tard aussi, elle l'avait déçu.

« Dan...

- C'est rien. » Répondit-il vivement avec un faux sourire, « C'est ton choix, c'est toi qui vois. »

Il alla se mettre sur son lit tandis que des elfes de maison apportaient quelques vêtements à Dan pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin ils passèrent des tests, dont ils n'auraient les résultats que le soir. Madame Guipure passa et leur fit des uniformes, elle leur donna la totale. Une cape d'hiver avec des attaches en argent, trois robes de travail, un chapeau pointu noir, une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon. Elle leur donna des pantalons, jupes, chemises et pulls en ajoutant à tout cela des tonnes de sous-vêtements. À combien leur dette envers Dumbledore était élevée ? Leurs uniformes prirent les teintes de leurs maisons une fois qu'ils aient laissés les elfes de maison les prendre. Madame Guipure n'avait pas oublié de broder leurs noms sur leurs affaires. Les voyageurs temporels découvrirent alors que la tutelle de Dumbledore s'étendait jusqu'à changer leur nom de famille. Sur leurs robes de sorcier était brodé Ambre Dumbledore et Dan Dumbledore. Dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils foutus encore ! Ils allaient en parler avec Dumbledore et pas plus tard que... que... Eh bah non. Ce fut McGonagal qui vint à eux pour leur annoncer leurs résultats scolaires.

« Eh bien jeunes gens, je n'ai jamais vu de tels résultats que les vôtres. » Dit-elle sévère, « Je ne sais même pas ce que vous faites ici.

- Sont-ils si mauvais ? » Tenta Dan sur un ton détaché, encore sonné par sa découverte.

« Sachez monsieur Dumbledore, » et il se renfrogna en entendant ce nom, « Que vos résultats sont digne des meilleurs écoles universitaires d'Europe. Vous avez un niveau bien supérieur au niveau ASPIC, et cela vaut pour vous deux. » Affirma-t-elle dignement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire Madame ? » Demanda Ambre qui toussa brièvement pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Que vous avez le choix entre passer vos ASPIC à la fin du mois prochain et être les plus jeunes à avoir quitté Poudlard diplômés de l'histoire, oh bien sûr il n'y aurait que nous pour le savoir puisque nous sommes les seuls à connaître votre âge véritable. Ou sinon, vous avez le choix de rester une année en plus afin de passer les examens de transplanage en même temps que tous vos camarades, bien que vous risquiez très fortement de vous ennuyer puisqu'il n'y a, à l'évidence, que très peu de choses que vous ayez à apprendre ici. »


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapitre 2 : Mr et Miss Dumbledore ~

Les jumeaux, faux jumeaux, Potter-Snape renommés Dumbledore, n'eurent que peu de nouvelles de leur tuteur. Il arrivait parfois qu'ils aient des messages provenant de hiboux de sa part. Nous étions le premier week-end de mai. Dumbledore leur avait donné une permission spéciale afin qu'ils aillent chercher des fournitures au Chemin de Traverse. Chacun se vit attribuer un compte à son nom, approvisionné par les soins du directeur de Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas riches, mais disposaient de tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour mener à bien une scolarité digne de ce nom. Ambre et Dan avaient parlé la veille du choix que leur avait proposé la professeur de métamorphose, à savoir qu'ils pouvaient choisir entre passer les examens de fin d'année au plus tôt, ou de se laisser une année. Ils tombèrent enfin d'accord, mais pas de gaieté de cœur. Dan irait en sixième année avec Harry et ferait sa septième année à Poudlard. Ambre quant à elle intégrerait directement la septième année et ferait ses ASPIC d'ici peu.

Les raisons étaient simples : Ambre pensait qu'il valait mieux avoir quelqu'un de confiance à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et de même à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas les enfants de la prophétie ? Ils devaient se mettre en quête des horcrux, et ils ne pouvaient le faire avec des yeux professoraux sur eux. Ambre savait déjà ce qu'elle ferait une fois sortie de Poudlard. Elle envisageait d'intégrer une université dispensant une maîtrise de potions. Justement, il y en avait une à Londres. Si Dumbledore fut surpris de ce choix, il ne fit rien pour contrecarrer leurs plans, bien qu'il ne fût pas certain de leurs intentions profondes. Étrangement, Dumbledore ne posait pratiquement pas de questions, il ne voulait pas connaître l'avenir. Quand les enfants du Survivant et de l'Espion tentaient de raconter des faits futurs, Dumbledore les coupait en leur proposant un bonbon au citron.

Alors les voilà sur le Chemin de Traverse, habillés de leur robe de sorcier brodées des insignes de Poudlard. Ils passèrent à l'Eelyops, Au Royaume du Hibou et s'achetèrent chacun un hibou, Dan une chouette effraie, Ambre un Harfang des neiges. Elle remarqua plus tard qu'il était presque similaire à la chouette d'Harry. Ils voulaient l'appeler de la même façon, alors Ambre appela le sien Hermès et Dan, Mercure. Cela symbolisait le même dieu messager mais dans deux civilisations différentes. Ils passèrent chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette. En réalité leur baguette respective étaient des baguettes volées qui leur obéissaient plus ou moins.

« Bonjour jeunes gens. » dit Mr Ollivander qui venait d'apparaître.

« Bonjour monsieur, nous voudrions acheter une baguette.

- Étrange, très étrange, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vendu votre première baguette.

- Nous... » Commença Ambre.

« Nous l'avions achetée en France à l'occasion d'un voyage.

- Oh, je vois. Par qui commençons-nous ? »

Dan se proposa d'un commun accord. Mr Ollivander commença par prendre des mesures. Son ruban s'affola en tous sens pour mesurer Dan dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à l'écart entre ses narines, ce qui fit profondément rire Ambre.

« Suffit, suffit ! » S'exclama alors Mr Ollivander, et le ruban tomba au sol. « Bien, commençons. »

Mr Ollivander donna une baguette à Dan pour qu'il l'essaye, il visa un vase afin d'y lancer un wingardium leviosa, mais le dit vase explosa. Il fit les yeux ronds, jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Mais déjà Mr Ollivander récupérait la baguette qu'il avait dans les mains et la remplaçait par une autre. Et au bout de quinze minutes de recherches infructueuses, voilà la belle.

« Bois de chêne, 32,1 centimètres, ventricule de cœur de Magyar à Pointe, étonnamment sifflante. »

Toujours autant dubitatif, Dan fit un geste, n'importe lequel, il en avait marre de se concentrer pour des sorts qui échouaient de toute manière. Mais la baguette, au lieu de transformer la pièce en capharnaüm encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, fit quelques étincelles rouges et or tandis qu'elle transmettait une douce chaleur à Dan.

« Et voilà. Cela vous fera 7 Galions Mr... ?

- Dumbledore. » Dit Dan en se raclant la gorge gêné.

« À vous Miss. »

Le ruban s'affaira autour d'Ambre comme il l'avait fait avec Dan pendant qu'Ollivander partait ranger les quelques baguettes qui étaient sorties sur le comptoir. Cela laissa au ruban le temps de mesurer les cheveux les plus longs et les plus cours d'Ambre, l'écart entre ses yeux ce qui la fit loucher, et la taille de ses doigts. Des tonnes de mesures qui s'associaient à la longueur de son avant-bras.

« Suffit à la fin. » Se fâcha Mr Ollivander auprès de son ruban, qui retomba à nouveau sur le sol.

Il fit essayer tout un tas de baguettes à Ambre, mais chacune ne firent que propager le désordre déjà bien installé. Ollivander tapait du pied, le doigt sur la bouche l'air pensif. Il regardait la vingtaine de baguettes sous ses yeux, les assemblages n'étaient pas bons. Peut-être était-ce une donnée arithmétique qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte dans le choix des ingrédients proposés dans les baguettes.

« Bois de chêne, 26,4 centimètres, crin de sombral, très souple. »

Ambre la prit en main et la pointa vers un mur où Dan avait fait un trou auparavant. La baguette fit quelques étincelles et puis le trou se répara. Et puis elle sentit la chaleur de la baguette dans sa main, se diffuser dans tout son corps. Alors c'était cela, être choisis par une baguette ? Elle déposa les sept gaillons sur le comptoir, récupérant la boîte vide dans laquelle sa baguette se trouvait. Elle y rangea l'ancienne et la mit dans son sac à main.

« Merci monsieur, bonne journée. » dit Dan qui ouvrit la porte.

« À qui ai-je vendu la seconde baguette, si je puis me permettre ?

- Miss Dumbledore, monsieur. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée. » Répondit Ambre qui s'en alla à son tour.

« Bien étrange. » Se dit Ollivander en retournant s'occuper de ses affaires.

Dan et Ambre retournèrent à leurs achats, ils avaient besoin de plumes et d'encre. Dan n'arrêtait pas de râler sur le fait qu'il préférait cent fois les stylos moldus.

« C'est quoi cette idée d'écrire avec des plumes comme au moyen-âge ?! » S'exclama-t-il, ce qui lui valut d'être observé par tout un tas de clients tout autour.

Un tour chez l'apothicaire leur permit de faire le plein des quelques ingrédients nécessaires pour la fin de cette année. Chez Fleury et Bott, ils prirent les manuels scolaires qu'ils voulaient pour préparer les ASPIC, leurs BUSE étant validées depuis leur test de positionnement. Dan et Ambre prirent des livres de potion, métamorphose, enchantements, l'étude des runes et défense contre les forces du mal. Dan prit en plus l'étude des moldus et le soin aux créatures magiques. Ambre quant à elle prit l'arithmancie, la botanique et l'astronomie.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire tout ça ? » Lui demanda Dan.

« Je connais déjà quasiment tout de ce qu'il y a dedans, ça ne sera que des révisions. »

Il était vrai que pour leur formation de combattant, ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses dans les détails. Sans oublier que eux deux étaient formés à la magie noire bien qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Qui comprendrait ? On s'attachait plus à l'origine de ces sorts et à leurs effets néfastes qu'aux possibilités qu'ils servent pour de justes causes. Dan et Ambre étaient autonomes depuis quelques années déjà, ils faisaient pousser les plantes utiles pour leurs potions, calculaient les positions des astres et faisaient des rituels compliqués à l'aide de runes. En somme, ils avaient appris à ne compter que sur eux. Un passage éclair dans la boutique qui vendait des balais, et ils repartirent chacun avec un Éclair de Feu. Ils finirent par rentrer au château accompagnés de Hagrid qui les avait accompagnés pour les surveiller. Il les avait laissés tranquilles la plupart du temps, glissant quelques blagues et informations au passage. Dan et Ambre n'emmenaient avec eux que leur chouette et leur nouvelle baguette, le reste leur serait livré par hibou.

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, Hagrid les escorta jusqu'à la grande porte puis les laissa pour retourner dans sa cabane. La nuit commençait à tomber et elle était fraîche en ce mois de mai. Une fois arrivés, ils se trouvèrent un peu déconcertés. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas, mais ils avaient l'habitude de le prendre ensemble dans l'infirmerie. Maintenant qu'elle avait le droit de sortir, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils connaissaient les préfets de leur maison, sensés les aiguiller dans Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent face à la grande salle où se déroulait le dîner, se regardant avec un trop de plein de doute qui les fixait là. Et puis, le professeur McGonagal et le professeur Flitwick arrivèrent vers eux.

« Mr Dumbledore, veuillez me suivre. » Dit la directrice de Gryffondor au frère.

« Miss Dumbledore, suivez moi je vous prie. » Dit également le directeur de Serdaigle de sa voix fluette.

Chacun furent séparés et emmenés dans des bureaux différents, Dan dans le couloir des métamorphoses, Ambre dans le couloir des enchantements. On leur donna leur emploi du temps respectifs, qui prendrait effet le lundi. Ils avaient encore une journée pour s'y faire, et il y avait de quoi, Ambre détestait les jupes et pour son uniforme elle était contrainte d'en porter une. On leur indiqua où étaient leur dortoirs respectifs, pour Gryffondor c'était une tour dont l'accès se situait au septième étage. Pour Serdaigle, c'était la tour ouest du château, il fallait monter d'interminables marches pour trouver le tableau qui permettrait d'entrer ou non. On leur glissa à chacun un mot de Dumbledore qu'ils devraient lire avant d'aller prendre leur repas. Ambre apprit donc que les préfets de sa maison étaient Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil et Dan sut que c'était Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley qui occupaient cette fonction.

« Mais professeur, je ne pourrais pas manger avec mon frère ? C'est que je ne connais personne à Poudlard. » Demanda Ambre, inconsciente que son frère posait la même question de son côté à sa directrice de maison.

« Allons, vous vous ferez vite des amis, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Assura le directeur de Serdaigle en la congédiant.

Ambre et Dan lurent chacun leur mot qui était similaire. Dumbledore leur donnait la marche à suivre pour rendre crédible leur identité. Il semblait savoir qu'ils maîtrisaient plusieurs langues. L'histoire serait que leurs parents étaient de grands voyageurs et qu'ils étaient principalement instruits à la maison. Mais pour des soucis de facilité, ils décidèrent de laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard afin de mener un projet à terme sans encombre. Voilà donc les deux jumeaux qui prenaient les cours au vol. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte, Ambre n'avait pas osé rentrer. Cela l'énervait. Elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Dan arriva, lui tapota dans le dos et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Hey, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai parler avec Harry. » Relativisa Dan.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle, ils remarquèrent l'agencement des tables. Quatre longues tables surplombées d'un drapeau, suspendu au plafond, indiquant quelle table appartenait à quelle maison. De gauche à droite, on avait les Serpentard, les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle puis les Gryffondor. Ambre prit une longue inspiration et souffla, tous deux allèrent s'installer en bout de table pour ne pas se faire trop repérer, seuls de leur côtés ils ne se rendirent pas compte des quelques têtes tournées vers eux. Harry n'y fit pas exception. Lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes gens entrer dans la salle, soudainement son assiette devint le centre du monde.

« Ça ne va pas Harry ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Si... Si ça va. » Dit-il raide, s'obstinant à ne pas regarder dans la direction de Dan.

« Tiens, c'est étrange, vous connaissez le garçon qui vient de s'asseoir là ? » Demanda Hermione en dirigeant l'attention de tous vers Dan, « C'est la première fois que je le vois.

-'areil. » Répondit Ron la bouche pleine, « 'audrait 'ui d'mander chon nom.

- Arrête de manger ! » Râla Hermione en lui frappant l'épaule de son livre, mécontente.

« Mais j'y peux rien, je suis en pleine croissance ! » Répliqua Ron.

« Dean, propose-lui de venir avec nous. » Demanda Ginny à Dean Thomas qui était le plus éloigné de la table, et donc le plus proche de Dan.

Dean se retourna et appela le nouveau comme il put, mais il n'obtint pas son attention. Il prit alors un morceau de pain qu'il lui lança dessus, ce qui fit sursauter l'aîné des jumeaux. Dean s'excusa, expliquant que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir son attention.

« Y'a une place de libre ici, viens avec nous. » Lui proposa-t-il tout sourire.

Dan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il prit son assiette et son verre plein de jus de citrouille et se mit à côté de Dean. Il serra la main de Dean qui se présenta, puis il serra les mains de Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Lavande, et une fois que Harry eut relevé sa tête, il lui serra la main également.

« Tu es nouveau ici, non ? Tu es en quelle année ? » Demanda Seamus.

« Je suis en sixième année. Et vous ?

- Pareil. » Répondit Neville, « Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Oh, oui désolé, je m'appelle Dan... » Il se coupa pour ne pas dire le nom qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue, « Dan Dumbledore. Je viens d'arriver à Poudlard.

- Woha ! Trop génial ! Tu étais où avant ? » S'exclama Ron qui avait délaissé son assiette, miracle !

Depuis quand les Dumbledore avaient des enfants ?

« J'avais des professeurs particuliers. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup. » Mentit-t-il en jetant un œil à Harry.

« Ça devait être génial, tu as du voir plein de pays. » S'extasia Hermione.

« Quelques-uns oui. »

Et les conversations se poursuivirent, on ne lui posa pas trop de questions indiscrètes, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison d'avoir une curiosité mal placée. Dans tous les cas, Dan savait ne pas répondre à des questions qu'il jugeait dangereuses. Mais pourquoi Harry le fuyait tant du regard ? Lui en voulait-il ?

Ambre de son côté piochait à droite, à gauche, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de plats diversifiés. De la purée de pommes de terre, des pommes de terre sautés, des légumes en tout genre, de la viande en tout genre, du pain partout et à des saveurs variés, des pâtes, du riz, et des... bonbons à la menthe ? Elle les regarda d'un air suspect, puis se dit que c'était peut-être une bizarrerie locale.

« Bonjour. » Dit une blonde assise à quelques places d'elle, en face.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Ambre en la détaillant rapidement, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas avec les autres ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, ils ne m'aiment pas trop, mais ils sont trop polis pour le dire. » Répondit la blonde.

« Je vois.

- Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

- Je suis nouvelle, je ne connais pas grand monde.

- Je me disais bien que je ne pensais pas t'avoir vu auparavant. » Dit la jeune Serdaigle avec un petit sourire, « Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

- Et moi Ambre Dumbledore.

- Oh, comme le directeur, ça doit être fascinant de venir d'une telle famille. » Répondit Luna d'une excitation calme.

Les membres de Serdaigle continuèrent à lui lancer des regards, sûrement qu'ils avaient laissé traîner leurs oreilles par ici, et qu'ils engrangeaient les informations utiles.

« Dis-moi Luna, pourquoi tous les autres me regardent comme ça ?

- Oh, c'est parce que tu parles avec moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. » Affirma Ambre avec aplomb.

« Ce n'est pas mal, mais généralement les gens m'évitent parce qu'ils trouvent que je suis étrange.

- Je m'en vais leur faire avaler deux ou trois livres de philosophie pour leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle moi. » Dit Ambre mi-rieuse, mi-sérieuse en arborant un air canaille et roublard.

Luna explosa de rire, elle prit son assiette et après avoir obtenu la permission, s'installa en face d'Ambre pour terminer son repas.

« Tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve la salle commune ? Je ne sais pas comment on y va. »

Et c'était vrai, dans son rêve elle n'avait vu que la salle commune des Serpentard, et encore, elle était généreuse. Tout cela n'était plus que du flou dans sa tête, comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il lui manquait toujours les détails de ce qu'elle voyait, et plus le temps passait en lui permettant de vivre de nouvelles choses, plus les rêves s'effaçaient de sa mémoire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Le repas finis, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et Ambre se fit attraper le bras par son frère ce qui l'arrêta net, Luna s'arrêta également.

« Alors, ce repas ? » Demanda Dan tranquillement en lâchant sa sœur, « Bonsoir. » Dit-il à l'égard de la Serdaigle.

« Bonsoir. » Répondit Luna.

« C'est mon jumeau, Dan. » Expliqua Ambre. « Bah écoute, pas trop mal, je me suis faite une nouvelle amie je pense. » Dit Ambre en faisant un clin d'œil à Luna.

« Ouais, hum, je m'entends plutôt bien avec Dean et Seamus. C'est arrangeant vu qu'on sera dans la même classe. Écoute... » Commença-t-il, puis il vit Hermione lui faire un signe pour qu'il les rejoigne, « Faut que j'aille voir ma salle commune, mais on en reparle, d'accord ?

- D'accord. » Répondit-elle machinalement.

« Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, pour des jumeaux. » Dit Luna les yeux dans le vague.

« Je sais, mais on se complète à notre manière, je suppose. » Conclut Ambre.

Elle vit alors une indienne s'approcher d'elle et de Luna tandis que son frère s'éloignait avec ses nouveaux amis. Quelque chose en elle faisait que cela ne lui plaisait pas, pas qu'il ait de nouveaux amis, mais que ces amis l'éloignent de leur but commun.

« Bonsoir, je suis Padma Patil, la préfète de Serdaigle. » Dit la jeune indienne en captant à nouveau son attention, « Je suis chargée de te mener jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle et de te montrer le dortoir. Je vais t'expliquer aussi quelques règles fondamentales. » Dit-elle en évitant de regarder Luna.

Qu'avaient-ils tous contre Luna à la fin ?! Ambre allait vraiment se mettre en colère ! Padma invita Luna à venir avec elles jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle, ainsi commença son ascension vers son dortoir.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapitre 3 : Les deux tours ~

Chacun des deux jumeaux Dumbledore furent accompagnés dans leur tour. À Gryffondor, tout était décoré d'or et de rouge. Et quand cela n'était pas ces teintes exactes, elles s'en approchaient, le bois, les dorures, les peintures et leurs cadres. Tout était emblématique de la célèbre maison du lion. Dan fut d'emblée dans la même chambre que Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry et Ron. La chambre qui devait posséder à l'origine uniquement cinq lits, en accueillait à présent un sixième. Dan ne dormirait pas entre Ron et Harry, non, personne n'aurait osé séparer les amis de toujours, il dormait entre Harry et Neville. Il comprit vite pourquoi cette place lui était attribuée : Ronald ronflait aussi bruyamment qu'un centaure essoufflé.

Lorsque ses camarades de chambrée allèrent dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, il alla ouvrir sa malle discrètement. C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait, tout avait disparu : son épée, sa dague, la ceinture qui contenait toutes les potions de base, la combinaison de protection elfique. Tout. Il serra la mâchoire et ferma la malle. Qu'allait dire Ambre quand elle se rendrait compte ? D'eux deux, ses colères étaient les plus terrifiantes. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve Dumbledore pour remettre les choses en ordre. On ne séparait pas Ambre de son arc. Pas si on tenait à la vie. Pour les potions, ils savait qu'Ambre pouvait les refaire. À vrai dire, il aurait pu les faire lui-même mais il n'était pas aussi excellent qu'elle.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry, le premier à être sorti de la salle de bain.

« Rien. » Répondit Dan vivement, « Je l'ai trouvé. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant, sortant le pyjama de sa malle.

« Il faudra qu'on parle.

- Je me doute. Mais pas maintenant. »

Dean et Seamus étaient en train de se chahuter à coup de mousse à raser. Dan enleva son uniforme et mis son bas de pyjama. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et le chahut cessa.

« Oh la vache, regarde un peu les abdos qu'il a lui. » S'écria Seamus.

« Les gars, s'il vous plait, je veux juste aller me brosser les dents. » Rit Dan.

Il se pointa dans la salle de bain tandis que Neville et Ron sortaient de leur malle respective un sachet de bonbon qu'ils décidèrent de partager avec tout le monde. Dan se regarda dans la glace et contempla les cicatrices sur son torse et ses bras tout en se brossant les dents.

« Étranges tes cicatrices. » Dit Harry sur le pas de la porte.

Dan cracha la mousse du dentifrice dans l'évier et se rinça la bouche. Il voyait Harry dans le miroir, il voyait sa cicatrice rose-argenté luire au clair de lune. Dan avait les cheveux en bataille comme Harry, mais ses yeux couleur charbon étaient ceux de Severus, sa carrure aussi, car s'ils se mettaient dos à dos on constaterait d'une manière fulgurante que Harry était beaucoup plus menu que lui. Dan était également plus grand.

« Parfois, faut ce qu'il faut.

- Tes parents te battaient ? » Demanda Harry soudainement, inquiet autant par ce que le jeune homme aurait pu subir que parce que lui-même aurait pu infliger.

« Jamais. » Répondit Dan en constatant le soulagement visible de Harry, « Blessures de guerre. » Affirma-t-il fièrement en tentant inutilement de remettre bien ses cheveux en bataille.

Il retourna vers son lit et enfila sa chemise qui composait le haut de son pyjama. La question d'Harry l'avait troublé, était-il seulement possible qu'il doute à ce point de ce qu'il deviendrait dans son futur ? Ou alors cherchait-il à savoir si Severus était un bon père ? C'était assez compliqué, et si Harry avait posé la question à Dan, il lui aurait tout simplement répondu qu'il ne les connaissait pas assez pour le savoir. C'était triste pour certains de se dire qu'ils connaissaient si peu leur parents, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître parfaitement les personnes qui l'avaient fait naître pour les aimer comme ils le méritaient. Dan posa sa nouvelle baguette sur sa table de nuit et s'effondra comme une loque dans son lit. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, cherchant désespérément à savoir comment il allait se sortir de ce foutoir. Dumbledore... Cet allumé les avait mis dans une situation délicate lui et sa sœur.

Les Dumbledore n'avaient pas de descendants, tout le monde le savait. Tous le savaient, car si ce cher directeur de Poudlard avait eu un enfant, en tant que sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre, la presse nationale se serait faite une joie de le dire. Comment remettre ce bazar en place ? Dan avait affirmé que ses parents voyageait beaucoup, et vu l'âge de Dumbledore, personne ne pouvait dire qu'ils étaient ses enfants directs. Mais il se souvenait qu'Albus n'était pas le seul de sa famille. Il y avait Ariana et Abelforth. Ariana était morte très jeune, pas la peine de faire reposer leur mensonge sur elle. Abelforth, qui était toujours éloigné du feu de la rampe était l'élément essentiel. Autant dire qu'ils étaient les petits-enfants de cet homme, les petits-neveux d'Albus dans un sens. Sang-mêlés qu'ils seraient, et Dan se retint de se moquer, cela ne les changeraient pas de d'habitude. Il prit un morceau de papier et rédigea cela d'une manière discrète.

_Cher grand-oncle,_

_J'espère avoir le droit d'aller voir Grand-père Abelforth ce week-end avec les autres à Pré-au-lard. J'espère que vous pourrez lui demander une autorisation en notre nom, à Ambre et moi, afin que nous puissions participer avec les autres à cette sortie. Grand-père n'y verra pas d'objection, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'aller lui faire signer l'autorisation lorsque nous sommes allés chercher nos affaires scolaires._

_Bonne soirée,_

_Dan Dumbledore._

Il reposa sa plume et alla trouver Mercure, son hibou qui regardait au dehors de son œil rond. Il lui donna la lettre au nom d'Albus Dumbledore que le hibou coinça dans son bec. Il voulait jouer à ça le citronné ? Dan allait l'aider à sa manière. Puisqu'il avait mis les jumeaux dans l'embarras, c'était son tour, et ce cher Abelforth qui possédait la Tête de Sanglier allait l'y aider. Il prit un carnet noir qu'il ouvrit grâce à un tour de magie sans baguette très discret, et griffonna quelques mots dedans. Son écriture était, comme disait Ambre, une écriture de médicomage dyslexique. Cependant elle était la seule à pouvoir le lire, ses pattes de mouches étaient si alambiquées et tortueuses que cela provenait forcément des gènes « Snape ». Ambre répondit à son message qui apparut automatiquement sur le carnet. Comme toujours sa sœur avait une écriture soignée et parfaitement lisible. Elle s'affichait en italique et en vert sur la page, tandis que celle de Dan était rouge et grasse. Quelle ironie.

**On dira qu'Abelforth est notre grand-père.**

_Super._

_Et nos parents ?_

**Hum...**

**Abelforth aurait eu un fils ?**

_Qui serait parti aux Etats-Unis et qui y aurait épousé une sang-mêlé._

**Oui, mais il ne s'appellerait pas Dumbledore à la base, ça aurait été un enfant caché.**

_OK._

_On a qu'à dire qu'ils voyageaient beaucoup et qu'ils sont morts, donc Abelforth nous a recueilli et confié à Albus pour l'année._

**Pas possible, j'ai dit qu'ils voyageaient beaucoup, pas qu'ils étaient morts.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » Demanda Neville, curieux.

« Oh, pas grand-chose, je prends des notes de chacun de mes voyages, et je me suis dit qu'écrire des choses sur Poudlard serait intéressant.

- Ça a l'air sympa. Tu es allé dans beaucoup d'endroits ?

- Assez tu peux me croire. Neville, si ça te dérange pas, je finis ça ? » Dit Dan en montrant le carnet refermé, « On en parle après, d'accord ? Je préfère terminer tant que c'est frais dans ma tête.

- Pas de soucis, désolé. » Dit Neville en se retournant de l'autre côté pour participer à la conversation de Ron et Seamus.

Dan reprit alors sa conversation avec Ambre, via le carnet.

_Zut !_

_Je le savais ! Il faut toujours se concerter Danny, toujours ! Un seul faux-pas et on est foutus !_

**Je sais. Écoute, on a qu'à dire d'ici une semaine ou deux que nos parents sont portés disparus donc notre tutelle est passé sous celle d'Albus, comme il est celui qui a le plus de moyens pour nous accueillir.**

_Ça se tient._

_En attendant, on a toute notre histoire à créer, où on a appris … Tu vois ce que je veux dire._

**J'ai dit qu'on avait eu des professeurs particuliers.**

_En soit, c'est pas faux._

**Et toi, ça va de ton côté ?**

_C'est la CATASTROPHE ! Je ne retrouve pas mon arc, mes flèches, ma combinaison de protection elfique. RIEN ! Pas même la ceinture avec les potions. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir en concocter d'autres, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça va être compliqué._

Aïe. Il s'en doutait. Il tentait de trouver quelques mots pour la réconforter mais ne trouvait rien à dire. Lui aussi ressentait un grand manque depuis que ses affaires avaient disparues, comme s'il ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

**Et**** ton dortoir ?** Tenta-t-il tout de même.

_Je vais te montrer._

Dans savait ce que cela voulait dire, alors il reposa son journal en prenant bien soin de ne plus y toucher.

« Les gars, je vais me coucher, dure journée. » dit Dan en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Il ferma les rideaux qu'il ferma sans possibilité à ses camarades de les ouvrir, jeta un sort d'isolation sonore pour qu'ils n'entendent rien non plus. En tailleur sur son lit, il posa doucement deux doigts sur la dernière phrase de sa sœur, et se sentit immédiatement immergé dans quelque chose d'autre. Le décor changea, il n'était plus assis mais debout, et sa vision se faisait en noir et blanc, comme dans un rêve, non, comme dans un souvenir. Cette technique du journal qu'on leur avait apprise, et qu'ils tenaient de Voldemort lui-même était en soit très utile. Elle permettait de discuter à distance, non pas avec une entité prise dans le journal, mais par journaux interposés. Ainsi, Ambre parlait à Dan de son dortoir, et vice versa, sans avoir besoin de réquisitionner de chouette. Ambre pouvait même via ce lien magique unique y transférer des souvenirs que Dan pouvait à son tour consulter dans l'instant. Mais dans l'instant seulement, ce n'était pas une pansine. C'était Dan qui avait fait les carnets. Cela en surprendrait plus d'un, mais des deux jumeaux, c'était lui le plus doué en magie noire.

Dan était à côté d'Ambre au moment où la préfète de sa maison se présentait. Padma Patil. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à une fille de Gryffondor d'ailleurs, se dit-il. Ambre était avec une blonde, un saut dans le souvenir lui permit de savoir qu'elle s'appelait Luna Lovegood. La scène changea, il arriva en haut d'une tour où trônait un énorme tableau. Devant ce tableau, une demie douzaine de jeunes Serdaigle qui avaient sorti plumes et parchemins, et griffonnaient des additions et multiplications. Padma Patil arriva sûre d'elle, face au tableau.

Sur un pommier 6 branches.

Sur ces 6 branches 6 branches.

Sur ces 6 branches 6 branches.

Sur ces 6 branches 6 branches

Et sur ces 6 branches il y a encore 6 branches.

Et sur ces 6 branches 6 poires.

Combien y-a-t-il de poires ?

« 46 656. » Cria une fois de plus un élève.

« Mauvaise réponse. » Répondit le tableau.

« Refais le calcul. » Dit un première année à un seconde première année.

« 46 656. » Cria un autre élève qui venait d'achever le calcul.

« Mauvaise réponse. » Répondit automatiquement le tableau.

D'autres secondes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années étaient plus loin, à pouffer de rire jusqu'à en tomber par terre. Ils auraient pu aider les premières années, mais le spectacle était trop drôle pour eux, ils préféraient rester là. Les Serdaigle étaient intelligents, mais pas forcément gentils. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient plus avec Serpentard qu'avec Poufsouffle.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Tonna Padma.

Les Serdaigle qui se bidonnaient de rire se turent, ou tout du moins, rirent moins fort.

« Quelle est l'énigme ? » Demanda-t-elle au tableau qui la récita une fois de plus, « Il n'y a pas de poires. » Répondit vivement Padma, « C'est un pommier. » Affirma-t-elle et le tableau pivota.

Padma tint la porte à la troupe de première année tout en servant son sermon.

« Écoutez bien la devinette, vous oubliez l'essentiel si vous ne la prenez pas en globalité. Quitte à demander au tableau de la répéter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous dit des chiffres qu'il faut sauter dessus. La logique ne demande pas forcément l'aide de l'arithmétique. » Raisonna-t-elle envers les premières années qui rentraient dans la tour, soulagés et honteux, « Quant à vous. » Dit-elle en durcissant son ton, envers les autres élèves qui s'étaient moqués, « Recommencez une telle chose et j'en informerai le professeur Flitwick. Je suis sûre qu'il vous concoctera une punition à la hauteur de votre bêtise ! Vous ne faîtes pas du tout honneur à la maison Serdaigle, mais alors, PAS. DU. TOUT ! »

Elle ordonna à Ambre et Luna de rentrer, et elles y allèrent sans demander leur reste. Lorsque les autres voulurent entrer, ceux qui avaient participé à l'humiliation des premières années, elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

« Souviens-toi bien Dumbledore, à chaque fois que tu veux rentrer dans la salle commune, il faut résoudre une énigme. Plus tu es haute dans les études, plus l'énigme est difficile. Les Serdaigle s'entraident pour résoudre une énigme, c'est ce qui nous différencie des autres maisons qui se chargent uniquement de dire un mot de passe. On peut passer facilement une heure à résoudre une énigme, même à plusieurs. Il arrive qu'on ne trouve pas la réponse, même nous les préfets, alors on va chercher notre directeur de maison. Je te conseille de vérifier plusieurs fois ton sac avant de sortir du dortoir, ce serait malheureux qu'on perde des points parce que quelqu'un a oublié sa baguette, un livre ou un devoir. » Dit Padma.

Dan comprit plusieurs choses, déjà encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas allé à Serdaigle, car c'était une quiche niveau devinettes. Lui-même était déjà en train de compter les multiples de 6 lorsque le tableau a énoncé la devinette. Après coup, il était évident que lorsqu'on parlait d'un pommier, il ne pouvait donner de poires. Cela expliquait que les Serdaigle aient d'aussi bonnes notes, obligés d'aller chercher des réponses aussi alambiquées. Ambre retint très peu de noms des filles avec qui elle partagerait son dortoir, deux d'entre elles s'appelait Emily Hopkins et l'autre Shane Piper. Elles étaient spéciales. Ambre préférait cent fois rester avec Luna qui avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. La chambre du dortoir donnait sur le parc et le lac. Dan avouait que même à Gryffondor il n'avait pas une aussi jolie vue. Il fut éjecté aussitôt du journal et se cogna la tête contre le montant du lit.

« Aïe ! » Gémit-il puis il se frotta la tête là où une bosse menaçait de pointer son nez. Il attrapa sa plume qu'il avait laissé quelque part et réfléchit à une réponse.

**Ça me fait penser. Tu dois trouver où se trouve le diadème.**

_Eh ! Pourquoi moi ?_

_Tu penses quoi de mon dortoir ? Il est comment le tien ?_

**Parce que tu es celle qui est la mieux placée. Je trouve ton dortoir assez... Comment dire. Enfin, il est pas mal quoi. Le mien est assez similaire sauf qu'on a un mot de passe pour y rentrer : Temet Nosce. Chez nous tout est doré ou rouge.**

_Ici tout est en bronze ou bleu. C'est assez calme. C'est drôle, on se croirait dans la tour d'astronomie, si tu avais vu le plafond ! Qu'est-ce que je suis fatiguée._

**Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes encore. Va dormir, je vais mettre par écrit ce dont on aura besoin pour faire tenir notre histoire. Tu n'auras qu'à lire demain.**

La conversation fut close. Dan écrit ce qu'il avait en tête puis ferma le journal qui devint impossible à ouvrir si ce n'était pour lui, et le mit sous son oreiller. Le lendemain, Dan prendrait les cours au niveau de la sixième année, ils seraient donc dans la classe d'Harry. Ils commenceraient par potion avec ceux qui avaient choisi cette option. Il paraîtrait que ce n'était pas Severus Snape qui faisait les cours cette année-là, mais le professeur Slughorn. Durant la pause, on raconta à Dan ce qu'il s'était passé cette année-là, comment une jeune fille s'était retrouvée possédée par un collier empli de magie noire, comment Drago Malefoy avait fait une esclandre à une fête de Slughorn. Et là Dan comprit quelque chose.

« Excusez-moi, on se voit plus tard. »

Il s'en alla et arriva dans la salle de travail où Ambre faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs. En le voyant, elle sortit de la salle et s'éloigna avec lui.

« On est dans un passé parallèle. » Lâcha Dan la voix blanche.

« C'est pour ça que Papa et Père ne sont pas ensemble. » Conclut Ambre en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Dans ce présent il n'est pas gay. Dans ce présent... Je ne sais pas quelles conséquences ça peut avoir sur nous. Y'a pas beaucoup d'études sur les voyages dans le temps. » Avoua Dan à voix très basse.

Ils entendirent des détonations, c'était faible, mais ils étaient tellement entraînés à entendre cela qu'ils savaient exactement où chercher. Ils arrivèrent dans des toilettes pour garçon, Ambre n'y fit même pas attention. Harry était à côté de Drago Malefoy, ce blondinet difficilement contournable, qui se vidait de son sang dans la flaque d'eau crée par les canalisations déglinguées. Des blessures continuaient de se créer sur Malefoy alors qu'Harry ne l'attaquait pas, c'était de la magie noire, Dan et Ambre connaissaient ce sort. Ambre arriva au-dessus de Drago, dont la tête lui disait quelque chose mais brusquement, elle ne savait plus bien pourquoi.

« Vulnera samento. » Entonna-t-elle après avoir sorti sa baguette, débutant une litanie de guérison.

« Harry. » dit Dan en l'attrapant par le bras, « Viens avec moi, viens, faut pas qu'on te voit ici. Viens Harry.

- Je voulais pas... Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

- Harry, où as-tu appris ce sort ? » Demanda Dan très sérieusement.

« Quel sort ? » Demanda le professeur Snape qui était derrière eux, « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton impétueux.

« Tu me laisses tranquille ! »

C'était la voix d'Ambre derrière cette porte, Harry et Dan affichaient un air surpris tandis que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal tentait de les obliger à bouger du chemin. Ambre sortit des toilettes comme une furie.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je ne vais pas me répéter une troisième fois.

- Rien, Monsieur. » Dit Ambre avec un air insistant.

Snape était énervé de se retrouver face à ces trois-là, il les aurait bien collés à vie. Ses pseudo enfants adoptés par Dumbledore, avec Harry Potter, celui-là même qui avait été reconnu comme étant le second père.

« Juste quelques mises au point. Dan ? Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les toilettes des hommes Miss. 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle, que cela vous serve de leçon. Déguerpissez. »

Ils partirent tous trois, et une fois un étage et quelques douzaines de portes entre eux et le professeur, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

« T'as eu le temps de le guérir ? » Demanda Dan.

« Oui, on est arrivé à temps. » dit Ambre, « J'ai altéré ses souvenirs, il ne va pas nous causer d'ennuis. Il croit que je l'ai rejeté parce qu'il m'aurait trop regardé. Harry... » Lança-t-elle en s'adressant à lui, « Il ne faut pas lancer ce genre de sorts à Poudlard, surtout pas quand on ne les maîtrise pas. Où as-tu appris ce sort de toute façon ?

- Dans un livre. » Répondit Harry, choqué.

« Oh, dans le vieux livre de potions ? » Demanda Dan en souriant.

« Comment tu sais... ? » Rétorqua Harry.

« Oh, parce que c'est Père qui les a annotés. » Répondit Ambre à la place de son frère, un sourire rieur au visage.

Et là Harry réalisa deux choses : que le père dont ils parlaient était Snape puisqu'il n'avait pas annoté les livres. Et qu'il avait utilisé un sort créé par le professeur qui le détestait le plus au monde, et que ce même professeur avait créé précisément un sort de magie noire. Peut être devrait-il ajouter que désormais il savait qui était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry l'avait tant admiré pour son génie, sa simplification du manuel scolaire. Et là, Harry se sentait écœuré par toutes ces choses dont il ne comprenait pas l'envergure.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapitre 4 : La Chambre et la Dame grise ~

Ambre et Dan se mirent d'accord, si elle devait chercher le diadème, Dan devrait trouver de quoi s'en débarrasser. Mais tout cela était peut-être un peu trop mystérieux pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au fait de tout. Il fallait revenir à l'origine. Les horcruxes. Ce mot devrait coller la chair de poule à tous ceux qui savaient ce qu'étaient ces choses. C'étaient des objets et/ou des êtres vivants dans lesquels un meurtrier plaçait un bout de son âme afin d'accéder à une forme d'immortalité. Plusieurs conditions étaient nécessaires pour créer ces abominables objets. Déjà, l'horcruxe ne se formait qu'au moment où le sorcier tuait sa victime, c'était là où un bout de son âme se détachait de son corps. Pour la seconde partie, il était préférable que le morceau de l'âme soit inséré dans un objet de valeur, non pas que ce soit un objet qui ait coûté cher, mais un objet qui ait du sens pour le créateur de l'horcruxe.

Si, chez Voldemort, on comptait énormément de meurtres, aujourd'hui, nous ne dénombrions que 7 de ces fichus objets. Ambre et Dan, à leur époque, ignoraient combien de ces horcruxe avaient été créés mais il y en avait encore plus. Ainsi, ils savaient quels étaient les actuels, et principalement, où les chercher. Ambre avait parlé avec Luna qui connaissait bien la Dame Grise. La Dame Grise ? C'était le fantôme de la maison Serdaigle, c'était la fille de Rowena, la fondatrice de Poudlard. Il se trouvait que si Ambre ne savait pas précisément où trouver le diadème, Helena le savait, elle. Grâce à Luna, elle put la trouver, et ainsi commença une amitié pour le moins intéressée. Néanmoins, Ambre trouvait chez le fantôme bien plus que de simples informations. En réalité, Helena fut victime d'un drame, et le Baron Sanglant, fantôme de Serpentard, était son meurtrier. Une veille histoire d'amour en somme.

« Helena ? Vous sauriez où se trouve le diadème de votre mère ? » Demanda Ambre doucement.

« Non ! Je ne dis plus où se trouve le diadème de ma mère. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, cet être à l'âme noire l'a corrompu, et je dois vivre avec cela pour toujours ! » S'écria le fantôme argenté.

« Et si... Et si je promets que je vais le détruire ?

- Tu ne peux pas ! Oublie cela. Personne ne peut détruire un objet autant emplit de cette magie noire.

- Et si je le pouvais quand même ?

- Alors, je ne dirais qu'une chose. Si tu le cherches, jamais tu ne le trouveras. Mais si tu sais où le trouver, alors tu l'auras. » Dit la Dame Grise avant de disparaître via un mur.

Joie et paix dans le monde, Ambre ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce charabia. Elle avait le vague souvenir dans son rêve d'une salle, une salle différente des autres, une salle où se matérialisait ce qu'on voulait, quand on voulait, du moment qu'on en avait vraiment besoin. Elle ne savait pas si cette salle existait réellement, c'était sûrement le fruit de son imagination. Dan, de son côté, s'était aventuré dans les toilettes des filles hantées par Mimi Geignarde. Il lança un collaporta derrière lui, hors de question qu'il se fasse prendre pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il allait ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, pas donner un spectacle de foire.

« Haaaan... » Gémit Mimi, « Un garçon dans les toilettes des filles ? » Dit-elle, coquine.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester là, Mimi. » Avertit Dan.

« Je pourrais aller avertir tout le monde qu'il y a un garçon dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas être. » Cria-t-elle en colère.

Sa sœur avait perdu des points pas plus loin que quelques jours plus tôt, parce que justement elle était dans les toilettes des hommes. Dan n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'Hermione lui écorche la tête s'il lui arrivait la même chose.

« Ou alors, je pourrais te coincer dans les limbes à errer seule à jamais pour être sûr que tu ne viendras pas me causer des ennuis. Alors, à ton avis Mimi, qui est sur le point d'avoir des ennuis ? » Demanda Dan.

Un de ses yeux devint rougeoyant, tandis qu'un cercle de lumière brillait au sol, là où Mimi lévitait. Lorsqu'elle voulut en sortir, elle ricocha sur une paroi invisible, elle était prisonnière de ce cercle.

« Que m'as-tu fait ?! » Cria-t-elle.

« Alors Mimi, tu me fous la paix ou tu continues à me chercher ?

- Libère moi ! » Cria Mimi, « Libère-moi, je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne.

- Oh, je suis sûr que tu le feras. »

Le cercle brillant rapetissa et vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de la jeune fantôme, prenant la couleur grise qui lui était caractéristique.

« Parce que si tu parles de ce qu'il se passe dans ces toilettes, tu disparaîtras à jamais. » Assura Dan, « Echarassaaaa. » Siffla-t-il en fouchelangue au robinet sous lequel un serpent était gravé.

Le robinet tourna sans que l'eau afflue, et le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets s'ouvrit. Dan sauta dedans tandis que Mimi s'enfuyait par les canalisations. Il se retrouva coincé dans un tunnel par un éboulis dans lequel un petit passage avait été creusé, assez grand pour un enfant de 12 ans, mais pas pour lui, baraqué comme il était. Au bout de quelques sorts, il sécurisa le passage et l'arrangea pour pouvoir continuer sa tâche. Arrivé face à une porte où deux serpents s'entrecroisaient, il leur ordonna de s'ouvrir dans la langue des serpents et il put enfin accéder à la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Arrivé là, les torches s'allumèrent pour diffuser une lumière froide, le lieu en soit n'était pas gai.

« Eh beh, regarde-toi. »Dit Dan en voyant le basilic, « Quand Papa fait quelque chose, il le fait bien. » Ajouta-t-il, admiratif.

Il sortit une bourse et se mit en tête de décrocher quelques crochets du basilic, c'était si facile, il en avait tellement. Sa bourse pleine, il dit adieu au serpent géant et s'en retourna vers la sortie. Automatiquement, le robinet des toilettes reprit sa place comme si rien n'était arrivé. Dan se regarda dans la glace et enleva quelques toiles d'araignée qui étaient par ci, par là. Et puis Dan se mit à réfléchir tandis qu'il partait vers le parc où il rejoignit Ambre. Il avait menacé Mimi, ce n'était pas son genre. Quoique, il développait toujours ses instincts de guerre, comme si c'était sa seconde nature. Dan était du genre à éliminer les obstacles quand Ambre les neutralisait simplement. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Dan avait l'épée et Ambre l'arc. Elle leur tirait dans l'épaule ou dans le genou la plupart du temps, pour les ralentir et les faire abandonner, Dan était du genre à les couper en deux. Quelle noirceur, pour un jeune homme si prometteur d'être un si grand criminel. Mais en tant de guerre, les criminels étaient accueillis comme des héros, il suffisait que leur cause soit juste.

« Alors ? La pèche a été bonne ? » Demanda Ambre, assise au pied d'un arbre.

« Excellente ! » Répondit-il, joyeux.

Ils partagèrent la bourse en deux et discutèrent de la journée comme si elle était banale à en pleurer.

« Alors cette Dame Grise ? » demanda-t-il en sortant des chocogrenouilles qu'il partagea avec Ambre.

« Elle m'a donné des indices mais... T'en fais pas, je finirais bien par trouver. » Dit-elle en fourrant sa grenouille directement dans sa bouche, « Ah ! Dumbledore ! »

Ils partirent dans un fou rire tous deux. Hermès arriva vers Ambre et posa une lettre sur ses genoux. Les faux jumeaux furent surpris. Elle regarda de qui cela provenait, et c'était Dumbledore. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard entendu, Ambre ouvrit l'enveloppe d'où il tomba son autorisation pour Pré-au-lard.

« On va à Pré-au-lard nous ? » demanda Ambre d'un air suspicieux.

« Apparemment oui. Allez, lis la lettre.

- Miss Dumbledore, voici ci joint l'autorisation signée de votre Grand-père Abelforth. Il a hâte de vous voir pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Pourquoi « Abelforth » et « hâte de nous voir » dans une même phrase ça fait peur ?

- Chut ! » Le rabroua Ambre, « Veuillez prendre le temps de venir voir votre cher grand-oncle accompagnée de votre frère avant de partir. Agréable journée. Albus Dumbledore. » Termina Ambre, « Danny, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle sévère.

« Rien ? » Répondit-il, piteux, regardant ailleurs.

Elle le claqua avec la lettre sur le haut du crâne.

« Rien ? » S'exclama-t-elle, « Danny, tu cherches les ennuis ou quoi ? » S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire remarquer, surtout pas par le Ministère de la Magie. Déjà que Albus Dumbledore avait sauvé leur peau en ne révélant pas l'identité de leurs pères, mais qu'il les avait adoptés, enfin, il les avait recueillis. Quel bazar tout ça. Ambre serra le mot dans sa main jusqu'à l'en chiffonner. Elle n'avait pas lu le mot de passe à voix haute afin de l'en préserver d'oreilles indiscrètes. Dan remarqua que sa sœur n'était pas encore « bleue » bien qu'elle devait se retenir de l'attraper par l'oreille et de le traîner à sa suite comme une mère sévère.

« Il faut y aller. » Décréta-t-elle.

Dan la suivit. Ce n'était pas rare de voir un Gryffondor et une Serdaigle traîner ensemble, rien qu'à voir les jumelles Patil par exemple. Arrivés au bon étage, ils se trouvèrent face à une statue qui faisait presque toute la hauteur du mur. Dan était déjà venu dans le bureau du directeur, mais pour Ambre c'était la première fois. Dan récupéra le mot que sa sœur tenait en boule dans le creux de sa main, le déplia et s'apprêta à dire le mot de passe.

« Puis-je savoir ce que deux élèves font dans cette partie du château à une heure pareille ? » Siffla une voix derrière eux.

Malheur.

« Bonjour à vous également, professeur Snape. » Dit Ambre avec humour, se retournant vers lui.

« Encore vous ? »

L'air de désapprobation total qu'il affichait n'était pas sans laisser croire que s'il avait eu le droit, il les aurait écharpé vifs tous deux. Mais étrangement, ces deux gamins étaient les seuls qui ne le craignaient pas, menaçant sa réputation de bâtard des cachots, et c'était intolérable.

« C'est à croire que vous tentez d'exploser le record de Potter niveau violation du règlement. » Fit-il d'un air suffisant et narquois.

« Oh, nous aimerions bien professeur. » Commença Dan, « Mais nous sommes ici en règle. » termina Ambre.

Dan tendit alors le papier qui les convoquait chez Dumbledore pour justificatif. Severus n'en parut qu'encore plus furieux. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, pas maintenant en tout cas, mais il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger de la satané farce que ces gamins lui avaient fait. Il ne croyait toujours pas à cette histoire de parenté, pour lui ce n'était que folie et élucubrations.

« Vous devriez faire attention. » Fit la voix du maître des potions, claquante comme un fouet, « Quelques gouttes de véritasérum dans votre jus de citrouille du matin et je ferai la lumière sur vos mensonges.

- Ah, je vous assure que le mot du directeur est authentique. »Affirma Dan avec un sourire en coin.

« Et puis professeur, il est interdit de donner ce genre de potions à un élève. » Commença Ambre.

-Surtout que vous ne savez pas l'étendue de la vérité que vous voulez savoir.

- Ce n'est même pas sûr que vous vouliez le savoir.

- Le véritasérum est inodore et incolore, vous le saviez ?

- Mais quand on ajoute un peu de Basilic roux du Pérou, il a une étrange réaction.

- Il devient violet ! » S'extasia Dan.

« C'est alors si facile de voir si quelqu'un veut vous faire dire la vérité par ce biais.

- Mais vous ne voulez pas le savoir professeur.

- Vous qui n'êtes même pas capable d'admettre que vous êtes gay. » Balança Ambre.

Dan lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, elle était allée trop loin. Voilà qui allait le rendre encore plus grincheux qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était déjà compliqué de faire avec son humeur habituelle, alors si en plus ils l'asticotaient au-delà du raisonnable... Ils se retournèrent, donnèrent le mot de passe à la statue qui se tourna en dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon.

« 30 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERDAGLE DUMBLEDORE ! » Hurla la voix de Snape alors que les jumeaux étaient un étage au-dessus, prêts à frapper à la porte du directeur.

« Il n'est vraiment pas 'parlable'. » Dit Ambre, d'un air détaché.

« Arrête d'inventer des nouveaux mots. Et puis arrête de te faire remarquer, ce n'est pas en te faisant détester des gens de Serdaigle qu'on va avoir les choses faciles. Je te signale que pour les gens d'ici, cette histoire de coupe des maisons, ou je sais plus quoi, c'est important.

- Ils feraient mieux de déglinguer du mangemort, ça épargnerait tout le monde et surtout mes nerfs. » Fit Ambre, acerbe.

« Vous vouliez nous voir professeur ? » Dit Dan tout haut pour cacher les grommellements de sa sœur.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, caressant sa longue barbe blanche tout en posant sur eux un regard étrange dissimulé derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ils avaient une sensation étrange, comme s'ils avaient fait une bêtise alors que curieusement, ils n'avaient aucune culpabilité. Dumbledore regarda une feuille sur laquelle quelques inscriptions venaient d'apparaître.

« Je vois que vous avez fait perdre 30 points Miss. » Dit Dumbledore sérieux.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi dans ce château qui considère qu'il est normal que Père ait une vie sexuelle ?

- Ne mets pas « Père » et « sexe » dans la même phrase, c'est dégueu ! » S'exclama Dan.

« Tu crois qu'on est né comment p'tit malin, par l'opération de la magie suprême ? » Le vanna-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Surenchérit Dan.

« Jeunes gens. » Fit Albus pour récupérer leur attention, « Laissons cette affaire de points et de Severus de côté, voulez-vous ? » Tempéra-t-il.

Il leur fit signe d'aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils bordant son bureau. En allant s'installer, les jumeaux remarquèrent un phœnix qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient des bêtes curieuses.

« J'ai eu une longue discussion avec mon frère, Abelforth.

- Je te l'avais bien dit que ton plan était foireux. » Chuchota Ambre à son frère, « Désolée. » Dit-elle en voyant le regard d'Albus braqué sur elle.

« Mon frère a accepté de prendre le rôle de votre grand-père. Il va de soi qu'il faudrait que vous ailliez le voir ce week-end à Pré-au-lard afin de parfaire quelques détails, car il me semble que lui et moi avons quelques trous de mémoire quand à ce qui concerne votre histoire. »

En soi, c'était clair, ils devraient ficeler une histoire plausible autour de leur venue, leur naissance, leur famille.

« Professeur. » Commença Dan, « Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous venez de nous apprendre la mort de nos parents, et que nous sommes donc sous la responsabilité légal de votre frère, qui la partage avec vous. »

C'était probable, après tout c'était Albus Dumbledore qui était dans les petits papiers du Ministère, comme étant le tuteur légal des jumeaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout simplement apparaître comme sous la tutelle de leur grand-père « Abelforth ».

« C'est la réalité de toute façon. » Fit Ambre, amère, le regard fixé ailleurs.

Dan prit la main de sa petite sœur dans la sienne, c'était dur de se dire que des jeunes gens de seize ans puissent être si sensibles à ce sujet, et pourtant. Être orphelin était à la portée de tout le monde, mais ne laissait à personne le loisir de s'en réjouir. À part Voldemort, sans doute, qui était le seul à éprouver de la joie d'avoir tué ses parents. Ambre détailla plus la pièce, mais ce qui l'interpellait le plus n'était pas les membres ou les babioles, ni même le phœnix, non, c'était Albus Dumbledore même. Ou plutôt, sa main noircie. Comprenant ce qui devait se dérouler dans la tête de la jeune fille, Dumbledore cacha sa main noire dans sa barbe.

« Combien de temps il vous reste ? » Demanda Dan dont le regard était passé d'Ambre à la main de Dumbledore et qui avait compris au moins autant que sa sœur l'enjeu de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Oh, assez pour régler quelques affaires. » Assura Dumbledore mal à l'aise.

« Avez-vous réussi à détruire ce qui vous a fait ça ? » Demanda Ambre sérieusement.

« Elle parle de la bague des Gaunt. » Fit plus précisément Dan.

« Avant tout… » Commença Dumbledore, « Comment êtes-vous au courant pour cette bague ?

- On fait la chasse aux horcruxes. » Répondit Ambre.

« On a été élevé pour ça. » Continua Dan.

« Et pour mener la rébellion contre Voldemort et ses partisans.

- Enfin rébellion, vu le siècle où on est, faudrait dire la guerre. » Raisonna Dan.

« Ça revient au même, il faut trucider de l'ennemi, détruire ce qui le rend fort et assurer nos arrières. » Marmonna Ambre.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Dumbledore se leva et alla regarder la vitrine où étaient exposés ses souvenirs, quelques-uns portaient le nom de Dan lorsque Ambre regarda de plus près. Dan n'avait-il pas expliqué déjà tout cela à Dumbledore ?

« Tu lui as dit ? » Demanda Ambre tout bas.

« Je suis resté évasif. » Avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

« Professeur ? » Dit Ambre tout haut.

« Dans votre monde, combien restait-il d'horcruxes ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain grave.

« On ne sait pas. C'est certain que vous en avez détruit, entre le Journal de Jedusor et la Bague des Gaunt, c'est certain qu'il y en avait au moins deux, plus ceux qu'on sait. Mais, on était persuadé que Voldemort les avait remplacés, et on ne sait pas combien il en avait fait au final. Mais professeur... » Dan s'interrompit, à court de mots pour exprimer son idée, alors sa sœur poursuivit : « Cela ne compte plus, d'après ce qu'on sait à cette époque il n'en avait fait que 7, dont deux détruits ces derniers temps. Il n'en resterait plus que 5, c'est largement faisable. » Assura Ambre.

« Savez-vous quels sont les objets qui restent ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Il y a la coupe de Poufsouffle qui doit être actuellement dans le coffre de cette... » Ambre commençait à devenir bleue, des mots sales au bout de la langue.

« Bellatrix Lestrange. » termina Dan en donna un coup de sa grande main dans le dos de sa sœur, « Le diadème de Serdaigle est dans le château. Nagini, c'est pas difficile de la trouver, elle est toujours fourrée avec Face de Serpent. » Dit Dan.

« Dans le château vous dîtes ? » Fit soudain Albus d'une voix beaucoup plus pressée.

« Ambre est dessus, professeur. » Assura Dan, mais il semblait que Dumbledore ne l'écoutait plus.

Albus se tourna vers Phinéas quelque chose, les jumeaux ne purent lire l'inscription sous le tableau.

« Allez me trouver la dame grise. » Ordonna le directeur.

« Non, non non non ! » S'affola Ambre, « Surtout pas ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Dumbledore ne les écoutait plus.

« Danny ! » Appela-t-elle à l'aide.

« Dumbledore. » Fit la voix grave de Dan, « Votre logique nous dépasse, mais au lieu de vous affoler comme une mouche collée à une toile d'araignée, peut être devriez-vous nous faire confiance pour gérer cette affaire.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs jeunes gens, cela ne dépend plus de vous à présent, mais de l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

Comme ils se virent congédiés, Dan et Ambre n'eurent d'autre choix que de partir.

« L'ordre des Pingouins ouais. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Faut récupérer l'objet avant lui. » Dit Dan en surveillant ses paroles, les tableaux pouvaient entendre et colporter.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. » Décréta Ambre.

« Je t'avouerai que j'ai du mal aussi. »


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapitre 5 : La salle sur demande ~

La Dame Grise aurait vite fait de donner les informations qu'il fallait à Dumbledore, et connaissant son école comme sa poche il trouverait plus vite qu'eux la solution à l'énigme.

« Redis-moi encore ? » Demanda Dan.

« En gros ça dit, 'si tu sais où chercher, tu trouveras'.

- Tu peux pas être plus explicite ? » Demanda-t-il, contrarié.

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle a été explicite quand elle m'a donné l'indice ? » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Et là, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Ils se turent et se cachèrent derrière une colonne de pierre. Un blond portant l'insigne de Serpentard était seul dans le couloir. Il passa trois fois devant un pan de mur, surveillant bien que personne ne l'espionnait. Une porte commença à se dessiner dans la pierre, en face de là où il se trouvait, et regardant une dernière fois derrière lui il entra dans la pièce.

« Tu crois que c'est ça ? » Chuchota Dan.

« Ça quoi ? » Répondit Ambre aussi fort.

« La salle va-et-vient de Tante Hermione. »

Ambre se mordilla la lèvre. Hermione était la femme de Ron, là d'où ils venaient. Ils l'appelaient Tante bien qu'elle ne soit pas liée à eux par le sang, elle était comme une marraine pour eux, ou autant dire un parent de substitution. Ce n'était pas vraiment Harry et Severus qui les avaient élevés, trop occupés par la guerre qu'ils tentaient de gagner pour préserver leur avenir, ils avaient peur de mettre leurs enfants en danger s'ils les gardaient près d'eux.

« Tu te rappelles ce qu'elle nous racontait sur cette salle ? » Demanda Dan tout bas.

« Qu'il y a un grand débarras où Papa avait caché son livre de potion, dans cette salle, lorsqu'il avait découvert les propriétés du sectumsempra.

-Il ne se doutait pas, à l'époque, que le sectumsempra deviendrait ensuite son sort de prédilection. » Affirma Dan fièrement.

Ces sorts de souffrance étaient inclus dans ces crimes de guerre. C'était comme si on créait un sort qui permettait d'arrêter le temps mais qu'on en interdisait l'utilisation parce qu'il était dangereux. Devions-nous laisser un avada kedavra nous toucher tout simplement parce que ce sort pour arrêter le temps était interdit ? En période où la vie de chacun était menacée, certains écarts devenaient légitimes. Les problèmes d'éthique n'étaient pas leur souci. Ils attendirent que le blondinet sorte de la Salle sur Demande en espérant que Dumbledore ne les rejoigne pas trop vite, et se dépêchèrent d'approcher le pan de mur où la porte était invisible.

« Je crois qu'on est censé penser très fortement à ce qu'on cherche. » Raisonna Dan, pensif.

« Essaye, pense au diadème. »

Ambre se tint en retrait tandis que son frère passait trois fois devant mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. L'énigme disait que si on cherchait le diadème, on ne le trouverait pas, et cela confirmait les dires de l'héritière de Serdaigle.

« Rien. » Lâcha Dan, « Essaye, toi. »

Ambre réfléchit, elle ne devait pas chercher quelque chose de perdu, elle devait chercher... L'endroit où allaient toutes les choses perdues. Elle passa trois fois devant la porte, n'ayant en tête que l'idée de trouver la pièce où allaient les choses perdues, et alors, la porte se matérialisa. Des bruits de pas se faisant entendre dans le couloir, Ambre et Dan se précipitèrent dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Tu crois que c'est Dumbledore ?

- Si c'est lui, il finira bien par comprendre que c'est nous, là-dedans.

- J'espère pas. »

Ils avancèrent dans la pièce et se mirent à chercher ; c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, car à chaque fois qu'ils soulevaient un objet quelconque, ils trouvaient tout sauf ce qui leur était nécessaire. Et puis là, sur une table, Dan ouvrit un écrin, ce ne fut jamais que le trentième depuis un quart d'heure.

« Je l'ai ! » S'écria-t-il.

Ambre entendit la porte de la salle sur demande qui se matérialisait et qui bientôt laisserait passer Albus Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » S'alarma Ambre.

« Si on le détruit maintenant, Voldemort saura que la chasse aux haorcrux est lancée. » L'avertit Dan.

« Je sais, mais on peut pas le laisser dans les mains de Dumbledore.

- Tu as le sac ?

- Celui que tu as ensorcelé pour que tout objet qu'on met dedans soit indétectable ? Oui, je l'ai. »

Ils mirent le diadème de Serdaigle dedans puis se cachèrent pendant que Dumbledore avançait dans la pièce. Il était bien avancé dans ce dédale, assez pour qu'ils passent derrière lui incognito, et le timing était parfait, car c'était le moment où Dumbledore pensa à lancer un « hominum revelio » lui permettant de détecter toute présence humaine. Une fois éloignés de cette salle, Ambre donna le sac à Dan.

« Garde-le, tu sauras mieux le protéger que moi.

- J'ai toujours un croc de basilic si jamais les choses s'enveniment. », Et Dan sourit à ce jeu de mot.

« Ha-ha. » Se moqua Ambre, « En tout cas débrouille-toi, fais au mieux, et fais en sorte que personne ne sache que tu l'as. »

Ils se séparèrent dès lors, Ambre ne voulait pas savoir où Dan cacherait le butin car cela pourrait compromettre leur action si jamais quelqu'un la capturait et la torturait. Si elle n'avait pas l'information, alors ils avaient toujours quelque chose à l'encontre de Voldemort. Ambre se lança vers les escaliers magiques, ceux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Un colosse l'empêcha de prendre l'escalier qu'elle voulait, ne voulant pas se prendre la tête elle en prit un autre, et tandis que l'escalier était sur le point de pivoter, un blond sauta sur la marche au dernier moment.

« Tellement prévisible. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au palier qu'il desservit mais la porte était fermée et plus aucun escalier n'était relié à lui. Un regard sur le mur lui indiqua une rhune, alors elle sut que c'était vraiment pas le genre de porte qu'elle était sensée franchir en tant qu'étudiante. Elle s'y adossa et attendit voir tandis que le blond lui faisait face d'un air satisfait.

« Je me souviens de tout. » Dit-il mauvais.

« C'est sensé m'intéresser ?

- Je sais que tu as réparé la connerie de Potter, il m'a lancé un sort qui m'a fait me vider de mon sang et tu lui as sauvé les fesses.

- A vrai dire, ce sort n'avait pas pour but de te rendre exsangue, il avait juste pour but de rouvrir toutes les cicatrices que tu as eu dans ta vie, et... oui, finalement, de te vider de ton sang. » Dit-elle simplement en croisant les bras, « Maintenant je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu t'es libéré de mon Oubliette.

- Je vais te faire regretter de m'en avoir lancé un. » Fit le blond froidement.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai, ça aurait été tellement plus pratique de te laisser te rappeler de ça. Je suis sûre que tu préférerais ne pas te souvenir de ce moment de ta vie. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux toujours arranger les choses, d'autant que j'ai pas vraiment envie que ça se sache… » Dit-elle en tortillant le bout de ses cheveux noirs avec son doigt.

« Tu ne toucheras plus jamais à ma mémoire ! » Cria-t-il.

« Oui-oui-oui, bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Si c'est pour me faire perdre mon temps à geindre et à faire le gars qui sait tout, alors c'est vraiment pas un bon plan. » Répliqua-t-elle, « Et puis baisse d'un ton, je suis pas sourde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me faire chanter peut-être ? Si c'est juste pour venir pleurer parce que quelqu'un t'a fait bobo, retourne dans les jupons de ta mère. » Le provoqua-t-elle.

Malefoy l'attrapa par la gorge, ses yeux bleus la menaçant bien qu'elle n'ait pas peur.

« Tu ne parles pas de ma mère.

- Me touche p-pas ! » Réussit-elle à dire.

« Ha ha ha ! Et sinon quoi ? » Dit-il fièrement.

Ambre le regarda stoïque, donna un grand coup de jambe. S'en suivit un cri qui ne fut pas le sien, et l'air revint dans ses poumons comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittés.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, on se calme. » Dit-elle en lissant sa jupe, « Faut pas paniquer, je vais pas tuer ta mère rien qu'en l'évoquant. » Assura-t-elle gentiment.

Malefoy était par terre, à genoux, se tenant d'une main et, de l'autre, se tenant l'entre-jambe en poussant des petits couinements de douleur.

« Ben oui, mais c'est ta faute aussi, faut pas toucher une fille qui te demande de ne pas le faire. » Lâcha-t-elle en croisant son regard meurtrier.

Elle s'accroupit et le regarda dans les yeux, elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vu ces yeux-là. Des yeux bleus avec un visage triste, des yeux bleus et des ailes presque noires, des yeux bleus avec toutes sortes d'expressions malheureuses. Parfois un œil gris, un œil bleu, parfois tout gris et parfois tout bleus. Elle sut alors pourquoi la présence de Malefoy ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela, ni ne l'inquiétait quand il se mettait en colère, car elle l'avait déjà vu. Dans son rêve, quand elle était dans le coma, elle s'était vue avec lui bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré avant. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était dans des souvenirs de tante Hermione, un être détestable qu'elle s'était dit.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Dit-elle doucement mais avec conviction, « Je suis pas le genre de fille avec qui on fait joujou, qu'on embête, tu vois ? Je suis au-dessus de ces jeux d'adolescents. On va faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Tu n'as pas essayé de m'étrangler, et je ne t'ai pas presque castré à vie. Potter n'a pas essayé de te tuer et je ne t'ai pas effacé la mémoire. »

Elle se releva et attendit qu'un escalier finisse de se mouvoir jusqu'au palier où elle était bloquée, dans un bruit de pierre qui frottait l'une contre l'autre.

« Je t'aurai un jour.

- Tu dis quoi ? » Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard de haut.

« Je t'aurai un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.

- Bien sûr, si ça te fait du bien d'y croire. »

Et elle descendit jusqu'à l'étage d'en-dessous où, finalement, elle put retrouver son chemin. S'assurer qu'il ne divulguerait rien était sa priorité, malheureusement elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ferme sa bouche. Elle aurait dû lui imposer un fidélitas, mais l'endroit était trop fréquenté et elle avait déjà assez fait tourner des têtes dans leur direction. Maintenant, ce qui la préoccupait ,c'était cette histoire d'Oubliette, car elle n'en avait jamais raté un seul et était sûre que celui-là avait fonctionné. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait qui puisse faire flancher son sortilège ? Et y en avait-il d'autres comme lui qui étaient capable de cela ? Et puis, elle aimerait bien que son rêve arrête de se superposer à la réalité, car cela la rendait un peu moins efficace que d'habitude. L'heure du déjeuner arrivait et elle s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Luna sous les regards pesants des autres élèves, ce qui l'agaça.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle à un de ses camarades serdaigle.

« Pourquoi tu restes avec elle ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme, « Elle est folle, elle croit en des choses qui n'ont jamais existé. » Affirma-t-il en regardant à peine Luna.

« Les Ronflax Cornus existent, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as jamais vu qu'il n'y en a pas. » expliqua doucement Luna.

« C'est ça, t'es totalement folle. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Et toi tu la fermes ! » Réagit instantanément Ambre, le poing sur la table, « Tu n'es rien, ni personne, et le jour où tu pourras prouver scientifiquement, après avoir mis tout en œuvre pour prouver que ça n'existe pas, alors tu pourras ouvrir ta grande bouche d'intolérant. Les gens sont persuadés que les sombrals n'existent pas, mais je te promets que si quelqu'un décapite ton meilleur copain sous tes yeux, tu pourras les voir. Je ne pense pas que t'en aies très envie. Alors tu la fermes ! »

Tout le monde qui était à portée d'Ambre, qui l'entendirent, avaient la tête tournée vers elle. Beaucoup de Serdaigle fixaient à présent leur assiette ou ailleurs. Certains Gryffondor avaient tournés leur tête vers elle, estomaqués qu'une Serdaigle puisse recadrer quelqu'un aussi aisément. Elle eut même peur que des professeurs viennent l'interpeller mais le professeur Flitwick semblait en grande conversation avec le professeur Chourave.

« Ne les laisse pas te pourrir la vie, Luna.

- C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pris ma défense. Cela n'était que très rarement arrivé. » Dit Luna, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas l'événement de la journée, « Tu crois qu'il y aura du pudding au dessert ?

- Sûrement... » Dit Ambre, dont l'énervement était retombé. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face de son amie. « Les elfes savent que c'est ton dessert préféré. Ils t'aiment bien. »

En sortant de table, une jeune fille les rejoignit. Elle était rousse, avec des taches de rousseur. Elle lui rappelait Rose un peu, la fille que tante Hermione avait eu avec oncle Ron. Elle en déduit donc que c'était la jeune sœur des Weasley, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré de sa vie.

« Hé, Luna ! La Dame Grise te cherche. » Dit Ginny.

« Oh, je vais y aller, c'est rare qu'elle veuille me parler d'elle-même. »

Luna se dépêcha de s'en aller et Ambre resta plantée là en face de Ginny, sans trop savoir quoi dire. En réalité, elles avaient presque le même âge, bien qu'elle ait un an de plus qu'elle. Enfin, officiellement elle en avait deux puisqu'elle était en septième année, et Ginny en cinquième.

« Je t'ai entendu défendre Luna, c'était très gentil de ta part. » Dit soudainement Ginny.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens de cette école ne se mêlent pas de leurs problèmes.

- Oh, parce qu'ils trouvent sans cesse que la vie des autres est plus intéressante que la leur. Potter par exemple, il ne se mêle jamais de rien, mais il lui arrive toujours quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui fait parler toute l'école. »

Ambre soupira, consternée, Ginny en rit, tout à fait d'accord avec la brune.

« Au fait, heu... »

Les joues de Ginny prirent une couleur rosée tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Ambre se demanda si elle allait lui parler de choses personnelles alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine.

« Est-ce que tu sais si ton frère a une petite amie ces temps-ci ? » Demanda Ginny à toute vitesse.

« Pardon ? » Dit Ambre, interloquée, un de ses sourcils en était plus haut que l'autre.

« Il... Il me plait assez en fait.

- Ah. Je croyais que tu étais déjà avec Potter.

- Harry ? Oh, heu... Je... Il m'a fait clairement comprendre récemment qu'on ne pouvait plus rester ensemble.

- Donc tu te rabats sur mon frère..., » tenta Ambre.

« Non ! Non, c'est que... C'est compliqué. Harry n'est pas tel que je me l'imaginais, alors nous nous sommes quittés bons amis. Comprends que j'en ai marre d'attendre un homme pour rien alors, alors c'est moi qui prends les devants maintenant... Ça te dérange d'en parler ? » Dit-elle, tandis que son sourire fuyait son visage.

« Non-non ! C'est que, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je sais que mon frère est très beau, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'attirerait déjà... Enfin, que des filles s'intéresseraient aussi vite à lui. »

Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, bien qu'Ambre n'aime pas parler de son frère, tout comme elle n'aimerait pas que son frère parle d'elle. Elle en dit assez pour mettre la jeune Weasley sur la voie. Cela fonctionnerait si son frère était intéressé par elle, sinon, au moins ils finiraient par être de très bons amis. Ambre s'entendit tout de suite avec Ginny. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de fioritures quand elle parlait, et allait droit au but. Ambre aimait la franchise qu'elle retrouvait chez Luna et Ginny. Elle venait, sans s'en rendre compte, de se faire deux amies, ce qui était deux fois plus que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie. Elle comprenait alors pourquoi Poudlard avait été une époque salvatrice pour son père Harry. Elles parlèrent très peu des cours, ce qui interpella Ginny.

« J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais parlé beaucoup plus de magie, des cours, de ces choses-là.

- Parce que je suis à Serdaigle ? »

Ginny parut gênée un instant, mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire sympathique.

« Je suis une chapeaufloue. » Dit Ambre, sans y prêter attention.

« C'est vrai ? Whoah ! C'est quelque chose de très très rare ! Donc c'est toi finalement qui a choisi cette maison.

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Et pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? Puisque ton frère y était, ça aurait été un choix logique. »

Ambre ne la regarda pas tout de suite. Dan avait été blessé qu'elle ne choisisse pas la maison dans laquelle il était.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. » Dit Ginny d'un air embarrassé, « Est-ce que tu es au courant ? Slughorn a un club où il réunit ses chouchous. OH ! Mais j'y pense ! »

Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin roulé, noué par un ruban violet.

« Il tient absolument à inviter la nièce du directeur. » Fit Ginny d'une voix légèrement moqueuse, elle aimait bien le club – avait-elle expliqué – mais il était un peu trop mondain à son goût.

Ambre prit le parchemin et le fourra dans son sac sans le lire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'y aller.

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas le genre d'activité palpitante. Harry y va. Il y a même Hermione Granger, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elles continuèrent à parler du club de Slug et d'autres choses durant un long moment ensemble, sans s'en rendre compte.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapitre 6 : Pré-Au-Lard ~

Ambre était dans la grande salle et mangeait en compagnie de Luna et de Cho Chang. Globalement, la plupart des Serdaigle qu'elle avait rencontrés étaient gentils. Mais elle connaissait la gentillesse et savait que, selon le contexte, notre meilleur ami pouvait soudainement devenir notre pire ennemi. Il suffisait que, soudainement, une malédiction s'abatte sur lui et que ce soit à nous d'y mettre fin de manière radicale.

« Tu penses à des choses tristes. » Dit Luna, « Tu ne devrais pas, la journée commence tout juste. Il fait beau. Tu veux du jus de citrouille ? » Demanda-t-elle en se servant elle-même d'abord pour justifier qu'elle l'ait à la main.

Ambre lui tendit son gobelet d'un air distrait. Son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentardset elle y trouva de suite Malefoy qui la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. Sûrement voulait-il lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Luna se retourna pour essayer de voir qui Ambre regardait. Une fois qu'elle localisa la personne, elle se remit face à son assiette.

« Drago Malefoy a une réputation assez spéciale. » Dit Luna en se servant de pudding.

- Qu'il en ait ou pas, je m'en fiche. J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de me regarder, comme si en me lançant des regards noirs avec ses satanés yeux bleus ça allait me faire peur… » Râla-t-elle.

- Ils sont gris.

- De quoi... ?

- Les yeux de Malefoy sont gris » Dit Luna très gentiment.

« Oh... Ouais. D'accord, tu m'expliques pourquoi je les vois bleus alors ?

- Bleu océan ou bleu ciel ?

- Bleu électrique.

- Élec-quoi ?

- Bleu fluo, comme un Lumos bleu. Et puis zut, c'est pas comme si la terre allait arrêter de tourner parce que je les vois comme ça.

Luna osa demander à une de ses voisines de table de quelle couleur était les yeux de Malefoy, et globalement la réponse fut « gris ». Pour peu, Ambre se sentit anormale. C'était quoi ce délire de voir les gens autrement que comme ils étaient ?

« Et mes cheveux, tu les vois de quelle couleur ? » Demanda Luna en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Blonds, Luna. Je ne suis pas daltonienne non plus !

Toute la journée, lorsque Luna et Ambre arrivaient à se voir entre les cours, Luna lui posa la question pour savoir la couleur de cheveux d'untel ou des yeux d'untel. Au détour d'un couloir, alors que Malefoy passait par là, elle voulut en avoir le cœur net et le fixa dans les yeux. Ce fut une assez mauvaise idée, pas tant de l'acte mais de ce que cela lui faisait ressentir. Elle savait qu'elle avait une maîtrise parfaite de l'occlumencie, mais Malefoy semblait voir des choses qui échappaient à son contrôle. S'il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, néanmoins, elle avait l'impression qu'il détaillait du regard son âme. Ambre aurait pu ne pas porter de vêtements que cela aurait été pareil. Cette sensation désagréable la mit de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

« Alors Dumbledore, il parfait que tu t'intéresses à la couleur de mes yeux ? » Assena Malefoy, narquois.

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous. » Répondit Ambre d'un ton égal.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Change d'informateurs. »

Elle passa à côté de lui sans le voir mais il tendit son bras pour l'agripper au passage. Il la tira vers lui et posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les élèves tout autour retinrent leur souffle et poussèrent des exclamations. Ambre repoussa Malefoy et lui colla une droite.

« Va mourir, Malefoy. Tente encore un truc comme ça et tu vas voir... » Le menaça-t-elle d'une fureur glacée.

Elle partit vers sa tour et resta dans sa chambre toute la soirée, ne participant même pas au repas du soir. Elle savait que si jamais elle le croisait à nouveau ce blondinet elle lui ferait avaler ses dents. Résolue, elle s'enterra sous sa couette.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, les murmures s'élevèrent autour bien que ses regards noirs réussirent à en faire taire quelques-uns.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda une Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Oh non, ne faites pas chier Ambre dès le matin. Ne saviez-vous pas que cela la rendait pire qu'un dragon.

« Vrai quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, peu avenante.

« Que Drago Malefoy t'a déclarée chasse gardée. Qu'il t'a embrassée devant tout le monde, et qu'il met en garde quiconque de fricoter avec toi. Alors, c'est vrai ? Et dis, il embrasse vraiment comme un dieu ? »

Ambre devint bleue. Chez certains c'était signe d'une hypothermie avancée, elle c'était dans le cas d'une colère extrême. Ambre décida qu'arracher les yeux de l'emmerdeuse avec sa fourchette l'aiderait à bien commencer sa journée. Une main se posa sur son épaule et l'autre l'obligea à lâcher sa fourchette. Elle avait tenu l'instrument tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

« Ne maltraite pas tes camarade, ça ferait tache sur ton dossier. » Lui marmonna Dan à l'oreille.

« Très rouge les taches, et visqueuses, et collantes. » Ajouta Ambre dans son délire macabre.

La potiche s'en alla et Ambre lâcha un commentaire peu digne d'une fille rangée. Dan avait fourré dans ses poches des brioches et chopa sa sœur pour l'emmener dans le parc.

« Brioche ? » Proposa Dan avec son sourire chaleureux.

Elle s'en empara sans dire merci, la déchira en deux furieusement et enfourna la moitié dans sa bouche.

« Qu'est-che tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

« Pas très glamour. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Chi ch'est pour cha va... » Elle avala, « Va te faire. »

Dan attrapa sa main et l'emmena encore plus loin. Enfin sûr que plus personne ne pourrait les entendre, il commença à parler.

« Ton petit pote Malefoy...

- C'est pas mon pote. »

Ambre croisa les bras, elle n'aimait pas cette situation avec le blond, elle aurait préféré s'en passer.

« Peu importe. » Trancha Dan, « J'ai remarqué qu'il fait des trucs louches.

- Louches comment ?

- Louche mangemerde. »

C'était la manière très vulgaire pour Dan d'insulter les mangemorts. Ambre ne trouvait pas cela très poétique mais en revanche très approprié. Parce qu'il fallait aimer la merde pour avaler les salades de Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il positionne des guets devant la salle sur demande. Je sais pas ce qu'il magouille là-dedans mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un tricot pour sa mémé.

- Faut se débarrasser de lui ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. À quel point est-il dangereux ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un fils à papa arrogant. Je pense pas que ce soit l'ambition qui le fasse agir.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que faisait le Lord Noir face aux nouvelles recrues plus humanistes que les autres ?

- Il leur donnait les pires missions... Et il menaçait leur famille. » Rajouta Dan dans un sursaut de compréhension.

« Je pense qu'il faut juste saboter son travail et le garder à l'œil. »

Dan lui lança une autre brioche qu'elle mît dans sa poche, alors il lui en donna une autre dans laquelle elle croqua bien volontiers. Dan lui lança une autre vanne comme quoi avec le béguin de Malefoy pour elle cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour elle de le surveiller de près. Il se mangea une brioche dans la tête.

« Je te dis à cet après-midi ?

- De quoi cet après-midi ?

- À pré-au-lard. On va voir "Grand-père". »

Cela lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Dan retenait mieux les choses à faire, c'était un agenda humain. Ambre, si elle était stratège, avait quand même la tête dans les nuages lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur un terrain de bataille.

« Oh, et ramène ta copine la blonde, tu sais ? Celle qui a souvent l'air ailleurs.

- Luna ? T'as un faible pour elle ? » S'étonna Ambre.

« Va savoir. »

Il lui tira la langue et se carapata ailleurs. Bientôt vint le moment pour ceux ayant l'autorisation de se regrouper et de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école.

« Luna ! Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard? » Demanda Ambre.

« Je n'y vais pas, je n'ai pas l'autorisation.

- Oh, dommage !

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, on se verra dans la salle commune quand tu rentreras.

- Oh, ça je sais, c'est juste que mon frère aurait bien aimé te rencontrer. »

Elles discutèrent un peu puis Ambre alla chercher son frère. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la Tête de Sanglier, ce fameux bar que tenait Abelforth Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Grand-pere., » Lança Dan ,une fois arrivé au comptoir.

Le vieil homme qui disparaissait derrière sa barbe grise baissa sa tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Alors c'est vous. » Dit-il la voix grave, « N'espérez pas causer encore plus d'ennuis que vous en faites déjà. Prenez ça. »

Abelforth leur lança des tabliers usés jusqu'à la corde.

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que tout allait être gratuit... À la plonge, et ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir payé des études. »

Les jumeaux ne comprirent pas, mais s'empressèrent de faire ce que le vieil homme avait demandé. La cuisine était dans un triste état. Cependant, puisqu'ils étaient majeurs d'après les documents que Dumbledore avait envoyé au ministère, ils pouvaient utiliser la magie.

« Et surtout pas de magie là-derrière! » Beugla Abelforth, « Ma vaisselle est susceptible. »

Désastreux. Horrible. Monstrueux. Comment allaient-ils faire pour pouvoir visiter Pré-au-lard s'ils étaient bloqués là ? Ils allongèrent assiette après assiette, tour à tour ils essuyaient et nettoyaient, si bien que leurs doigts étaient fripés.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit faite ça. » Murmura Ambre.

Abelforth avait manqué de lui envoyer une casserole dessus quand il l'avait vue en train de parler à son frère la première fois, depuis elle faisait très attention.

« Ils veulent peut-être nous donner une leçon. »

Ils continuèrent mais leur moral n'était pas au plus haut, Dan parce que Luna n'avait pas pu venir, Ambre parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas découvrir les magasins du village.

« Hé là-bas, venez un peu par ici. » Cria Abelforth.

Dan et Ambre se dépêchèrent, il n'était pas bon de trop faire attendre leur grand-père de substitution.

« Tiens donc, Ambre Dumbledore. Je me ferai une joie de me faire servir par toi. » Dit la voix mesquine de Drago Malefoy.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapitre 7 : Le chat et la souris ~

Malefoy était là et demandait à Ambre de le servir comme si elle était serveuse de métier. Ambre eut envie de lui mettre encore sa main dans sa figure, histoire de lui enlever son sourire et son regard luisant. Ou, pourquoi pas, lui verser une bière au beurre en plein sur les cheveux pour leur donner un aspect poisseux ? Elle eut plein d'idées pour l'humilier, mais connaissant son frère il l'empêcherait à tous les coups.

« Veillez à ne pas offenser mes petits-enfants dans mon établissement jeune homme. », Gronda une voix derrière eux et, tandis qu'Abelforth faisait tomber deux bières au beurre sur le comptoir, Malefoy semblait s'être ratatiné.

Malefoy partit sans ajouter quoi que ce soit si ce n'était quelques commentaires étouffés sur le manque de propreté des lieux. Abelforth pouvait sembler intimidant parfois. Ayant vécu dans l'ombre de son frère, on n'avait presque jamais entendu parler de lui, cependant il se retrouvait être un homme simple et plein de bienveillance envers la jeunesse sorcière.

« Tenez. »

Abelforth leur donna chacun trois mornilles, ce qui en soit n'était pas une fortune à proprement parler, mais pour un petit commerce cela représentait une somme très intéressante.

« Filez vous amuser avant que je ne change d'avis. »

L'humeur des jumeaux bondit et ils embrassèrent avec reconnaissance le vieil homme. Voulait-il pousser le vice jusqu'au bout en adoptant une attitude familiale envers eux ? Ils trouvèrent cela étrange mais son intention les rendit heureux. Ils défirent leur tablier et coururent dans les rues. Tout d'abord il leur fallait quelques parchemins et de l'encre. Mais une fois que le plus ennuyeux fut acheté, ils filèrent chez Zonko. Avec cela, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aller chercher de l'argent à la banque. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas Albus qui avait rempli le dit coffre mais Abelforth lui-même ? Était-ce lui qui leur avait payé leurs études ? Les jumeaux ne comprirent rien, mais se dirent qu'il n'était pas bon pour eux de s'inquiéter de ces choses, autant en profiter tant que tout fonctionnait. En fin de journée, ils rentrèrent au château le cœur léger. Jamais Ambre n'avait goûté à autant de bonbons différents. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa salle commune elle trouva Luna allongée sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre Luna ?

- Je regarde le plafond. »

Ambre s'allongea à côté d'elle, à vrai dire elle aimait contempler ce ciel étoilé.

« Il est bien le plafond ? », Demanda Ambre en essayant de trouver quelque chose de particulier depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Je suis sûre que les étoiles étaient différentes hier.

- Si le plafond donne les étoiles dans leur position réelle, et vu que la terre tourne, c'est normal qu'elles changent de place.

- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. », Dit Luna, pensive.

« Au fait, je t'ai rapporté quelque chose ! », S'exclama Ambre en allant chercher dans ses paquets, « Tiens. »

Ambre mit un paquet dans les mains de Luna qui le regarda fixement. Les expressions de Luna étaient tordantes de rire par leur originalité et leur spontanéité, cependant Ambre n'avait jamais de comportement mesquin envers la blonde. Luna semblait être de celles qui inspiraient à Ambre naturellement un comportement protecteur.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » Demanda Ambre, inquiète.

« Heu si... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ma famille me fait un cadeau. Enfin, à part Ginny je veux dire. Elle a été la première à ne pas m'envoyer de paquets pleins de farces camouflées en cadeau. Je profite, c'est tout, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quand tu ouvriras tu sauras. Mais à ta place je ferais ça vite. » Dit Ambre en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Eh ! Regardez les filles ! Loufoca a un cadeau ! Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu en as eu Loufoca ? » Demanda une Serdaigle de dernière année.

« Ce n'étaient pas ces bonbons à la liqueur de philtre d'amour des frères Weasley dont tu parles, Jade ? » Dit une autre Serdaigle qui l'accompagnait.

« Il me semble que si, Maggy, il me semble même que cette stupide Loufoca regardait une fille quand elle les a mangés. Maintenant tout le monde sait qu'elle n'est qu'une sale gouine, ses bas instincts ont resurgi si soudainement elle s'est jetée sur une fille de Poufsouffle pour l'embrasser. C'était si écœurant ! »

Luna serra le paquet d'Ambre et sans même l'avoir ouvert s'enfuit avec hors du dortoir. Ambre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait vu des larmes au bord des yeux de son amie, elle l'avait vu bouleversée et c'était inacceptable. D'ailleurs, rien ne l'empêchait de mettre une bonne droite à cette satanée fille qui venait de faire des commentaires gratuits aussi méchants.

« Eh, toi ! » Balança-t-elle en se plantant face à elle, « Tu vas t'excuser et pas plus tard que maintenant tout de suite. » Lança-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« T'as vu ça Maggy ? Je crois que la nouvelle essaye de me donner des ordres. J'ai mal entendu je crois.

- Personne ne te donne jamais d'ordres. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi une fille qui a fait perdre autant de points à sa maison, à peine arrivée, oserait t'adresser la parole. » Affirma Maggy, fière d'elle.

« Moi je le fais ! » Dit Ambre sans se démonter, « C'est pas une minable dans ton genre qui va m'intimider.

- Comment t'as osée m'appeler là ? » Dit Jade, dont les joues viraient cramoisi.

« Minable, j'avoue, ce n'était pas correcte. Dans ton cas ce serait plutôt abrutie homophobe mal-baisée qui pète plus haut que son cul, pour être polie.

- Toi, t'as signé ton arrêt de mort. Laisse pas traîner tes affaires parce que tu peux être sûre que tu ne les retrouveras jamais. Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles.

- Écoute Princesse, le jour où tu seras capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'efficace, les veracraces se transformeront en licornes. » Ambre l'attrapa par la chemise et l'approcha d'elle, « Je ne suis pas Luna, je ne suis pas gentille, et je ne me retiens pas pour taper les greluches dans ton genre. Tu t'en prends encore à mes amis et je t'aplatis la tronche à coup de poing au point que ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas. » Siffla-t-elle tout bas, « Sur ce bonne soirée et va t'excuser, je le répéterai pas. »

Ambre alla enfermer ses colis dans sa malle avec un sort de son cru, puis alla flâner dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver Luna.

« Tu tombes bien toi. » Dit Dan qui l'attrapa pour l'entraîner avec lui.

« J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, je dois retrouver Luna.

- Tu la verras plus tard, vous partagez le même dortoir.

- Pas tout à fait je te signale que...

- Bon, bref. » Coupa Dan, « Toi tu restes là, tu regardes, tu fais ce qu'il faut faire.

- Non mais... Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Eh ! Où tu vas ? Reviens !

- Pas le temps ! C'est le dernier entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch avant la finale ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles Dan disparut dans le couloir à fond les ballons. Ambre resta là, planquée entre deux bouts de mur, en train de regarder elle ne savait quoi. Au bout du couloir, Malefoy apparut, affublé de ses deux singes savants – enfin à peu près – Crabe et Goyle. Qu'est-ce qu'il magouillait lui encore ? Était-ce en rapport avec les soupçons de Dan ? Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée là en planque, mais ce fut assez pour qu'elle sente ses muscles raidis par le fait qu'elle se tienne toujours au même endroit. Lorsque Malefoy sortit de la salle sur demande, elle reconnut la pièce où elle était partie chercher le diadème de Serdaigle avec son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait à faire de si intéressant, là-dedans ? Malefoy partit avec ses deux guetteurs, laissant à Ambre le champ libre pour aller dans la pièce voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Ben voyons, quelle idée magistrale ! Comment savoir ce qu'un individu pouvait bien faire dans une pièce de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch. Et encore, elle était avare, elle l'aurait bien multiplié par deux. C'était le genre de pièce à vous égarer des gens.

« Petrificus totalus. » Jeta-t-elle à l'encontre des Lutins de Cornouaille qui se baladaient.

Plus loin, bien plus loin, elle entendit les piaillements d'un oiseau, ce qu'elle trouva étrange, car d'habitude les oiseaux étaient dans la cage juste à l'extérieur, dans un couloir. Elle se rappela que ce jour-là, elle ne les avait pas entendus. Elle arriva vers un grand meuble recouvert d'un rideau troué par les mites. Elle tira sur le rideau qui s'abattit en créant un nuage de poussière, elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et trouva un oiseau enfermé dans une cage. Il commença à s'énerver lorsque la luminosité de son environnement changea. Ambre sourit, c'était comme s'il se débattait pour sortir de là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau qui ne lui répondit pas – forcément.

Ambre regarda l'armoire de plus près.

« Tu pues la magie noire toi. » Dit-elle en touchant le bois du bout du doigt.

Armoire à disparaître. Cochonnerie de merde ! À l'évidence elle était vétuste mais en voie de réparation. Alors c'était cela que Malefoy était en train de faire ? Réparer une armoire à disparaître, franchement, quelle idée ! Ambre leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à faire quelques incantations pour empêcher cette armoire de fonctionner, d'être réparée. Ou même mieux, qu'elle explose dès que quelqu'un serait transporté à Poudlard. Cependant... Elle ne sut pourquoi, elle se dit qu'elle devait la laisser intacte. Alors elle plaça une rune sur l'objet dans un angle difficile à voir afin qu'elle soit avertie à chaque fois que l'objet serait altéré ou utilisé. La rune qu'elle avait appliquée sur l'objet s'imprima comme un bracelet sur son poignet. Elle remit l'oiseau dans l'armoire et le rideau sur le meuble puis ressortit de la salle sur demande en vue d'aller trouver son frère, de le ramener par la peau du cou et de lui faire part de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« On ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espionner les gens... Hein ? » Dit Malefoy en surgissant devant elle, la coinçant contre le mur où la porte de la salle va et vient venait de disparaître.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit-elle, l'air désintéressé.

« Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. Si jamais tu as touché à quoi que ce soit dans cette salle, je le saurai. » Dit Malefoy menaçant.

« Fais pas comme si tu pouvais réellement mettre des menaces à exécution à mon encontre. » Contrat-elle, arrogante.

La réalité se superposa à son rêve à nouveau, celui qu'elle avait fait lors de son coma après les effets de la potion qui remontait le temps. Elle eut un vertige, comme si le sol était plus près et le plafond faisait des vagues. Elle sentit une main sur son bras la soutenir.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Malefoy, moins rude qu'avant.

Ambre papillonna des yeux et revint à la réalité, elle lança un regard franc à Malefoy qui relâcha légèrement sa prise sur elle.

« Peu importe les raisons qui te poussent à réparer cette armoire, ce que tu essayes d'empêcher d'arriver arrivera quand même.

- Comment sais-tu pour l'armoire ? » Demanda Malefoy, alarmé, « Tu n'en parleras à personne, sinon... » Dit-il alors qu'il tentait de faire passer son inquiétude pour du sadisme.

« Arrête de la trafiquer. Je ne sais pas où se trouve la jumelle de cette armoire, mais il n'arrivera rien de bon si tu continues à la réparer.

- Tu ne sais rien ! Tu devrais te taire ! » Gronda Malefoy beaucoup plus sérieux, « Peut être devrais-je te jeter une oubliette comme tu me l'as fait, dis-moi. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air sournois.

« J'en pense que si tu avais vraiment voulu me priver de mes souvenirs, tu l'aurais fait avant de m'abreuver de phrases inutiles. »

Malefoy frappa du poing contre le mur à côté de la tête d'Ambre. Bon, d'accord, c'était un petit nerveux, il était capable de frapper sur quelque chose. La chose étant, était-il capable de la frapper elle ? Une voix hurlait dans le subconscient d'Ambre qu'il préférerait cent fois la prendre dans ses bras plutôt que de lui infliger une quelconque douleur. Ambre sentit soudain la main de Malefoy s'attarder sur sa joue.

« Tu voudrais pas virer tes sales main de là ? »

Malefoy l'obligea à tourner sa tête vers lui et il lui vola un baiser de nouveau. Et alors qu'elle allait lui mettre une droite il attrapa son petit poing dans sa grande main pour le bloquer contre le mur derrière. Et puis, se souvenant du souvenir cuisant de la dernière fois, il colla tout son corps contre celui d'Ambre pour l'empêcher de lui remettre un coup dans ses bijoux de famille ô combien précieux. Elle tentait de se débattre, on ne l'obligeait à rien, pour ces choses-là elle était une vraie lionne. Ce baiser ressemblait plus à un combat de puissance qu'à un acte romantique en puissance. Et lorsqu'enfin ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, ils décidèrent pour un match nul, car chacun avait manqué d'air, voilà la raison pour cet arrêt. Ambre était tellement en colère qu'elle était bleue, elle allait lui botter le cul à ce gosse de riche, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Regarde-moi ça, je t'ai peut-être embrassée trop longtemps, tu es bleue.

- BLEUE DE RAGE ! Lâche-moi si tu l'oses et tes ancêtres vont le sentir passer au moins autant que toi ! » Cria-t-elle.

Plus elle se débattait et plus elle sentait la prise de Malefoy plus ferme, plus forte. C'était quoi ce bordel, elle aurait juré sur Merlin qu'il avait des muscles en guimauve la dernière fois. Comment pouvait-il être si... Fort ? En si peu de temps ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu serais prête à me donner en échange si jamais j'arrête de travailler à réparer l'armoire ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

C'était quoi cette demande à la mords-moi-l'noeud ? Elle ne lui donnerait rien en échange, il allait arrêter son bordel un point c'est tout. Ou alors elle allait ruiner ses efforts en faisant sauter l'armoire. Oui, bon, plus tard, fallait d'abord se débarrasser de la nuisance qu'il était.

« Comment ça ce que je suis prête à te donner en échange ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu vas arrêter tes conneries comme le gentil petit garçon mentalement diminué que tu es.

- Oh allez, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu me donnerais ?

- Un paquet de bonbons bien durs, histoire que la fée des dents récupère toutes tes dents de lait. T'es quoi ? Un bébé ? À faire du chantage comme ça, on ne croirait pas que t'as seize ans mais plutôt trois. »

Malefoy sembla réfléchir puis il la regarda dans les yeux, l'air joueur.

« Refusé. Il va falloir pousser les arguments de ton offre un peu plus loin.

- Si tu disais clairement ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Une nuit avec toi. »

Là... Là elle avait vraiment envie de l'assassiner, lui arracher les tripes à la broche à poulet pour les faire frire dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer avant de les donner à bouffer aux sombrals.

« Tu veux mourir ? T'es suicidaire ? Tu tiens vraiment pas à la vie. » Fit Ambre, douchée.

Sérieusement, on n'avait pas idée d'avoir des conneries pareilles en tête.

« Je suis sérieux. » Rétorqua Malefoy.

« Le fait que je garde secret que tu répares un objet de magie noir ne suffirait pas ? » Demanda Ambre.

Après tout, ce serait logique qu'il veuille préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Déjà qu'on le soupçonnait d'avoir donné le collier ensorcelé à Katie Bell, si en plus il était impliqué dans autre chose similaire...

« Non. » Répondit Malefoy en la regardant intensément.

Bon sang ! Il était réellement sérieux dans ce qu'il disait. La manière dont il la regardait était pleine de désir, pas d'un désir libidineux, mais plus comme un convoiterait une jolie chose. La différence entre un accroc à des photos de filles nues et quelqu'un ayant un coup de cœur pour un paquet de bonbon dans une confiserie. Ce n'était pas pervers, c'était viscéral. Cela lui fit peur, cela lui donna envie de courir aussi vite et aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait juste pour fuir ce regard trop... Trop tout. D'un autre côté, c'était une bonne alternative. Elle lui donnait une partie de jambe en l'air et il arrêtait de foutre le bordel avec son armoire. Ambre savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'autres alternatives face à ce dilemme. Elle pouvait notamment le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la mémoire, puisque l'oubliette ne fonctionnait pas, ou bien faire sauter l'armoire. D'un autre côté, ce serait le bon moyen de se débarrasser de lui définitivement. Soit... Elle allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et elle était sûre qu'il allait arrêter d'être après elle. Il était le genre de gars à prendre et à jeter, et cela lui convenait, du moment qu'il arrêtait de se mettre sur son chemin.

« D'accord. Une nuit et tu arrêtes de réparer l'armoire. »

Malefoy afficha un sourire ravi qu'elle aurait voulu faire partir à coup de griffes. Qu'il enlève de sa tête ce sourire satisfait, cela l'agaçait, comme s'il avait eu la plus grande victoire de sa vie. Cependant, elle pouvait lui garantir qu'il ne lui ferait pas faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, et qu'il essaye un peu.

« Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, tu sais. » Dit Ambre assez blasée. Pas que le mur soit inconfortable... Enfin si, il était inconfortable.

D'autant qu'elle ne sentait plus son bras qui était agrippé par Malefoy, le sang avait du mal à passer. Malefoy la relâcha comme à regret tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard en coin peu amical. Elle s'étira pour remettre en circulation son sang. Ambre attrapa Malefoy par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de cours inutilisée. Elle lança un sort puissant sur la porte pour la fermer puis se retourna vers le blond. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa jupe et fit tomber sa culotte par terre qu'elle récupéra et fourra dans la poche de sa cape, puis alla s'asseoir au bord d'une table.

« Tu es sérieuse, là ? Tu comptes vraiment faire ça ici ? » Dit-il, dédaigneux.

« Ici ou ailleurs je ne vois pas le problème, c'est qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. »

Il sourit comme un chat s'apprêtant à manger une souris dure à attraper, il avança lentement tout en faisant coulisser son nœud de cravate.


End file.
